Karaoke Night
by Orangebird124
Summary: Fed up with their constant feeling of boredom, Joy comes up with the idea of a karaoke night which gets the others thinking. Rude and mean reviews aren't allowed. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Knock, knock. Who's there? It's me, Orangebird124 and I am back with another "Inside Out" story for all of you! Don't worry, this is not the sequel to "Sadness Spiral", this is a different "Inside Out" story that I'm writing and plus, it's still my most favorite movie ever! Also, this story won't have any P.O.V.'s. Have you ever went on YouTube and watched the "Inside Out" music themes that are based on their personality? I have and this got me thinking into making a story like this. I hope you all enjoy it and away we'll go!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Inside Out", the characters or any of the songs. The songs that I'm using belong to their rightful owners and "Inside Out" belongs to Disney and Pixar.**

Karaoke Night

Chapter 1

Dancing Queen

"Aaaaand, we are out!" Joy announced, just as Riley fell asleep before turning to her coworkers. "Nice job, Team Happy! Another great, successful day we had!"

As usual, the day had ended and Anger sent the memories down to Long Term Memory.

"It's a shame that we have to do a chapter report on New England." Sadness reminded sadly.

"Yeah. There goes our fun weekend." replied Anger in annoyance, as he rolled his eyes. "We had so much to plan!"

"I know. What a great way to start off the weekend." agreed Disgust sarcastically, as she stepped up next to the brick.

"You know what the worst scenario is? Procrastinating over the weekend!" Fear added seriously.

"We'll never get it done on time!" moaned Sadness, as she collapsed to the floor on her back. "It feels like we haven't learned anything yet!"

"Hey, come on, guys. We always learn something new everyday. What are the six states of New England?" said Joy cheerfully.

"Connecticut, Maine, Massachusetts, New Hampshire, Rhode Island and Vermont." answered Anger triumphantly.

"See? Anger already knows the six states of New England." Joy said, as she tried to stay optimistic. "And if Riley has trouble answering the questions, we just let Mom and Dad help."

Disgust sat on the floor next to Sadness and started examining her nails and she said with boredom, "Joy, we're bored. We wanna do something fun."

"Yeah, maybe we can play Candy Land." suggested Fear.

Disgust shook her head and said, "No way, Fear. We're not playing that stupid board game again because you always keep winning."

"Hey, it's just a board game." Fear protested, as he put his hands on his hips, slightly annoyed.

"How about we play hide and seek, guys?" asked Joy, smiling. "I'm a good hider."

"Last time we played that game, Fear got locked in a closet and we couldn't get him out of there for an hour." the teardrop stated, still lying on the floor.

"Oh, don't even mention that memory, Sadness!" the raw nerve shuddered.

"Oops. Sorry, Fear." mumbled Sadness, as she sat up and lifted her sweater up to her mouth with shame.

Anger was whispering into Disgust's ear very quietly, while she knew what he was saying and nodded with a mischievous grin on her face.

"How about we watch that movie where the lion cub's father dies?" Sadness suggested with a smile on her face.

Joy knew what movie Sadness was talking about and wondered curiously, "Didn't we watch that with Jordan the other day?"

"I think so. I gotta admit, that evil lion nearly…" Fear said, before he got cut off as Disgust pinned him to the ground on his back.

"Pinned ya!" Disgust declared with glee.

"Disgust, get off of me right now!" shrieked Fear, as he struggled to break free.

Suddenly, Joy, Anger and Disgust burst into a fit of laughter while Sadness looked over at them.

"Stop laughing, guys!" cried Fear in embarrassment. "It's not funny!"

"Oh, but it is, beanpole." chuckled Anger.

"Fear, you should've seen that _look_ on your face when Disgust pounced on you!" laughed Joy.

"I don't think that was funny at all." said Sadness in her solemn tone of voice.

"Yeah, I agree with Sadness." Fear agreed seriously before he looked back at Disgust who was still on top of him. "What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?!"

"Uh, no." Disgust smirked.

She finally got off of the raw nerve and helped him up to his feet.

"Okay, guys. Let's just find something else we can do before anyone gets hurt." Joy said quickly with a nervous smile on her face.

"Ay, yi, yi…" groaned Disgust, as she rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, Joy snapped her fingers and exclaimed enthusiastically, "I got a great idea! You wait right here, guys. I'll be right back."

And with a flash, Joy took running off to her bedroom and went into her closet. The star looked all around until she spotted a karaoke machine in the corner. As she walked over to it, there was a microphone attached to it. A big smile appeared on her face.

Meanwhile, Sadness, Anger, Disgust and Fear were sitting on the floor in a circle and they were definitely feeling bored than they were after Riley fell asleep.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" asked Disgust.

"I don't know." answered Fear with boredom before he looked at the brick. "What do you want to do tonight, Anger?"

"Snap your neck in half." Anger said with sarcasm before he grew frustrated. "I don't know! You tell me!"

"If only Joy was here, she'd think of something." replied Sadness, as she pointed out. "Besides, she's the most fun in this place."

"I'm back!" the star called out from a distance.

"Oh, hallelujah!" announced Anger with relief.

They ran over to Joy and they saw her setting up the karaoke machine.

"What are you doing, Joy?" asked Sadness curiously.

"I thought it would be fun if we had our own karaoke night. Don't you guys think?" responded Joy excitedly, just as she finished setting the machine up.

The Emotions looked at each other, puzzled.

"A karaoke night?" the raw nerve stated. "I don't think we ever did that before."

"Maybe we should give it a try." said Disgust.

Joy brightly smiled at the Emotions just as she turned the karaoke machine and the microphone on.

"Alright, guys, are you all ready for karaoke night?" she announced excitedly.

"Yeah!" they cheered with enthusiasm.

"Ok! I'm gonna go first!"

Joy went into a drawer which was next to a drawer filled with light bulbs and the drawer revealed some CD's. She pulled a CD out, opened the case and inserted the disc into the player as the Emotions sat on the floor, waiting for the fun to begin. All of a sudden, a song started to play.

"OMG! I _know_ this song!" Disgust gasped excitedly.

"Hey, you just took the words right out of my mouth! That's Riley's most favorite song ever!" said Fear happily.

"Quiet, beanpole! Joy's about to sing." Anger shushed the raw nerve.

"Oh, sorry, Anger." he apologized quickly.

" _Ooh, you can dance! You can jive, having the time of your life! Ooh, see that girl; watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen!_ " Joy sung happily at the top of her lungs.

She danced around with the microphone for a bit before she went back to singing, facing the Emotions.

" _Friday night and the lights are low. Looking out for a place to go, where they play the right music, getting into swing, you come to look for a king._ " the star sung.

"Oh, really?" Fear chuckled, with a raised eyebrow of confusion.

" _Anybody could be that guy! Night is young and the music's high! With a bit of rock music, everything is fine. You're in the mood for a dance._ " sung Joy. " _And when you get the chance…_ "

The Emotions' smile grew bigger and even Sadness couldn't help but smile herself.

" _You are the dancing queen! Young and sweet, only seventeen! Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, oh, yeah!_ " she sung, while dancing around. " _You can dance! You can jive, having the time of your life! Ooh, see that girl; watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen!_ "

Fear snapped his fingers as he hummed along with the song.

"Not bad, Joy!" encouraged Sadness, smiling. "Keep it up!"

"You asked for it!" said Joy happily. Then, she sung, " _You're a teaser, you turn them on. Leave them burning and then you're gone! Looking out for another, anyone will do. You're in the mood for a dance. And when you get the chance…_ "

"Here it comes!" Disgust cried eagerly.

" _You are the dancing queen! Young and sweet, only seventeen! Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, oh, yeah! You can dance! You can jive, having the time of your life! Ooh, see that girl; watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen!_ " Joy sung loudly, but happily.

"Are you having fun, kid?" Anger asked.

"Fun? I'm having the time of my life!" responded Sadness happily, as she snapped her fingers to the song.

" _Diggin' the dancing queen!_ " the star sung.

"And now, for the finale!" announced Fear.

" _You can dance! You can jive, having the time of your life! Ooh, see that girl…_ "

Joy used this pause as an air guitar solo with her microphone.

" _Watch that scene…_ "

Doing another air guitar solo, she slid down to the floor on her knees, singing the last note, " _Diggin' the dancing queen!_ "

The Emotions whistled and applauded at Joy's successful singing as the star took a bow.

"Thank you! Thank you very much, everybody!" she commented politely, while bowing.

After the bowing, Joy ejected the CD and placed it back into the case. Then, she put it back into the drawer.

"Joy, you are the best dancing queen in Headquarters." Fear said to Joy with a smile on his face.

Joy couldn't help but giggle and blush at his comment.

"Hey, Joy. Can I perform a song next?" asked Sadness, as she tugged onto her dress.

"Of course you can, Sadness. We'd love to hear what song you pick." said Joy.

A/N: Wow. I'm very happy with how this story is going to turn out. I hope you all liked this first chapter and the song that Joy sung was "Dancing Queen" from the "Mamma Mia!" movie. Before I end this chapter, I want to say that my goal is to get at least one of my "Inside Out" stories onto TV Tropes. If not, then that's okay. Did you guys spot a reference to "The Lion King" in the beginning of my story? Anyway, I hope you guys liked it and please review, follow and favorite this story! What song will Sadness pick and sing to in chapter 2? We'll just have to find out and see in June!

THANK YOU & have a Happy Memorial Day week!


	2. My Immortal

A/N: Okay, guys. Before I get started on the second chapter, I'd like to announce that I'm not taking song suggestions. I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but I already picked the songs out for the Emotions to sing before I published "Karaoke Night". Also, I was looking at some drawings of "Inside Out" on Deviantart and I saw my request of the Emotions having a reunion with Sadness taken from "Sadness Spiral". I would like to give out a very big thank you to Craig T. Crocodile and I'd like to thank you guys for reviewing on my first chapter and now we're up to the second chapter! Are you ready to see what song Sadness will sing and pick next? Well, it starts right now!

Chapter 2

My Immortal

Sadness slowly went into the drawer and began looking through one of the CD's. She pulled one out, looked at it for a second and placed it back.

"Come on, Sadness! Just choose a song already!" complained Anger impatiently. "I don't have all night!"

"Hey! Have patience, Anger!" Sadness said sternly.

It didn't take that long for Sadness to finally decide what song she was going to sing. The teardrop pulled out another CD, walked over to the karaoke machine, opened the case and inserted the disc inside.

"So, what song did you pick, Sadness?" asked Disgust curiously.

The blue emotion picked up the microphone from the floor, turned to the four Emotions and responded, "Before I start this song, I'd like to dedicate it to a very special friend of me and Joy's."

"And who's that special friend?" asked Fear.

"You'll see." the teardrop said.

Sadness pushed the play button and a very sad, slow, piano ballad started playing. She then turned around to face them and took a deep breath.

" _I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave 'cause your presence still lingers here. And it won't leave me alone._ " sung Sadness sorrowfully.

Joy began to tear up, but she blinked back the tears.

" _These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase._ " Sadness sung. " _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears and I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have all of me…_ "

Suddenly, Sadness started having flashbacks of Riley's old imaginary friend, Bing Bong. The memories were Sadness comforting him after his rocket got thrown into the Memory Dump, helped Joy get him out of the Subconscious and most importantly, his own theme song. The teardrop gave a sniffle, but continued to sing.

" _You used to captivate me by your resonating light. Now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams, your voice it chased away all the sanity in me._ " she sung sadly.

A tear rolled down from Anger's face, but he quickly brushed it away with his red, stubby thumb.

" _These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's too much that time cannot erase. When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears and I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have all of me…_ " sung Sadness, as she felt a lump in her throat.

All of a sudden, without warning, Sadness' eyes started filling with tears, but kept singing.

" _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along._ " she sung tearfully.

Sadness began to cry as she put her hands to her eyes.

"Aw, Sadness…" Joy said sympathetically with a sorrow look on her face.

"Are you crying, kid?" Anger asked with concern.

"No." Sadness sniffled. Then she sung, crying, " _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears and I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have all of me. Me, me…_ "

After the last note of the song, Sadness dropped the microphone and fell face first to the floor, sobbing.

"Wow. That was so sad." mumbled Fear shakily. "I think, I think I'm gonna cry..."

"Yeah, me too." sniffled Disgust in agreement. "That's like, one of the saddest songs we have ever heard in our life."

Joy walked over to Sadness who was crying on the floor and took her into her arms.

"Hey, it's okay, Sadness." whispered Joy sympathetically. "It's just a song."

The blue emotion looked up at the star with tears rolling down her face while Anger, Disgust and Fear joined in.

"I-It's not just the song, it's Bing Bong." she said in between sobs.

Joy suddenly knew why Sadness wanted to sing that song. It was for Bing Bong.

"You do miss him, don't you?" said Joy sadly.

Sadness didn't respond and continued crying into Joy's chest, still hugging her. Warm tears fell onto Joy's dress, but she didn't notice.

"Hey, no crying, okay, Sadness?" Fear said softly, as he rubbed her back. "You know I hate seeing you like this."

"There, there, Sadness. Just let it all out." said Disgust gently, as she held her near.

The teardrop gently pulled away from the hug away from Joy to look up at her face.

"I…" she tried to speak, but got cut off into quiet sobs.

"Shh…" Joy shushed quietly and preceded to hug her harder and snugger than ever before.

"We're all here for you, kid." Anger said soothingly, as he wiped away one of Sadness' tears with his bare hands.

Disgust looked up at Joy and asked sympathetically, "Can we get in the group hug?"

Joy gave out a sad smile and silently nodded. The Emotions gathered around Sadness and formed into a group hug.

A/N: Wow. That was like, one of the tear-jerking moments I have ever made! To be honest, I originally wanted Sadness to sing "Another Day in Paradise" by Phil Collins, but that song was _way_ too sad and I always cry at it, so I chose "My Immortal" by Evanescence instead. Just to be clear, this was the album version, not the band version. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, even though it was very sad and please review, follow and favorite this chapter. FYI, when we return in chapter 3, we'll get to see Anger pick out his song to sing next.

THANK YOU & remember to review! *goes into the corner and starts crying quietly*


	3. I Hate Everything About You

A/N: Hey, everybody. Sorry for the bit of a delay, I had some very important personal issues to take care of. Anyway, I want to let you all know that we're now up to chapter 3 of "Karaoke Night"! Oh my God, I am so excited that we're already up to the third chapter! And now, ladies and gentlemen, Anger will be performing his song next! What will it be? Let's find out right now!

Chapter 3

I Hate Everything About You

After what seemed about like twenty minutes, Sadness had finally calmed down. She pulled away from the group hug and sighed sadly as usual.

"You okay now, Sadness?" asked Fear gently.

"Uh, no, not really." the teardrop answered sadly.

"Well, what can I do to make you feel better?" asked Joy cheerfully.

"Can you please get me a glass of cold water?" Sadness asked in her solemn tone of voice.

"Sure thing." Joy said, before heading off.

"Thanks for comforting me, guys." Sadness said politely, as she turned to her coworkers.

"Hey, it's been our pleasure, Sadness." Disgust said, as she put her arm around the blue Emotion. "I want you to remember that whenever you're upset, we'll always be there for you and everything will be alright."

"Yeah, hang in there, kid." Anger said, as he playfully ruffled with her hair.

Sadness couldn't help but give out a small giggle. Joy came back into the main room with a glass of cold water.

"Here's your glass of cold water, Sadness. I got it just for you." announced Joy happily, as she handed the cup over to her.

"Thanks, Joy. You're such a good friend." said Sadness politely, as she took a sip.

"Hey, that's what friends are for." the star replied, smiling.

"Uh, excuse me? Are we gonna spend the rest of our night with all this heart-rending mushy stuff or are we gonna get back to singing?" interrupted Anger impatiently. "There's a song I wanna sing next."

"Don't just stand there, bro!" Fear exclaimed to the brick. "Go pick out a song!"

Anger walked over to the karaoke machine and ejected the CD before placing it back into the case. Then, he went over to the drawer and started looking through the CD's. He pulled one out, looked at it for a second before shaking his head and putting it back.

"Aha! Here we go!" the brick exclaimed, as he picked out another CD.

"Oh, finally! About time!" Disgust announced in a deadpan voice. "I was beginning to think that karaoke night would be over."

"Over? Are you kidding? Only two songs have been sung and we can't just end the night off like that." Fear replied to Disgust.

"I know that, genius." commented Disgust. "Hey, look. Anger's about to perform his song."

The Emotions gathered around and sat down on the floor again just as Anger opened the case and placed the CD into the karaoke machine. He pressed the play button and the sound of an electric guitar started playing.

"I wonder what kind of song that is." Fear wondered curiously.

"I think it's supposed to be an angry song." answered Sadness, still drinking her water. "Riley usually listens to it whenever she's in a bad mood."

"You don't say." the raw nerve stated.

" _Every time we lie awake after every hit we take, every feeling that I get, but I haven't missed you yet._ " sung Anger, as he faced his coworkers. " _Every roommate kept awake by every silent scream we make. All those feelings that I get, but I still don't miss you yet. Only when I stop to think about it._ "

"Oh, my." said Joy seriously, but quietly.

Suddenly, Anger's flames erupted from his head as he sung angrily, but loudly, " _I hate everything about you! Why, do I love you? I hate everything about you! Why, do I love you?!_ "

"Whoa! Now _that_ is one angry song!" cried Fear.

"I know, am I right! It'll be perfect for a rock band concert!" Joy replied, as she pointed out.

"Oh, here comes the best part!" Disgust reminded eagerly.

" _Every time we lie awake after every hit we take. Every feeling that I get, but I haven't missed you yet._ " Anger sung. " _Only when I stop to think about it._ "

"Oh-no, not again." mumbled Fear nervously.

But once again, the flames erupted from the brick's head and sung furiously, " _I hate everything about you! Why, do I love you? I hate everything about you! Why, do I love you?! Only when I stop to think about you, I know. Only when I stop to think about me, do you know?_ "

Anger took a big, deep breath even though the flames were still burning on his head before preparing for the finale.

"Get ready, guys." whispered Joy excitedly to her friends.

" _I hate everything about you! Why, do I love you?! You hate everything about me! Why, do you love me?!_ " sung Anger furiously." _I hate! You hate! I hate! You love me! I hate everything about you! Why, do I love you?!_ "

The song ended just as his flames had finally died down and the Emotions applauded while Anger took a bow.

"Thank you very much, everybody!" Anger commented politely, while bowing. "I hope you all enjoyed this performance!"

Anger ejected the CD and placed it back into the case along with all the others.

"I enjoyed it, even though it was an angry song!" said Joy optimistically.

"It was fun, I guess." Sadness said quietly.

"Anger, that was brilliant!" Disgust said proudly.

"Anger, do you really hate us all?" asked Fear.

"Yes, I do." answered Anger coldly.

The Emotions gasped in shock at what Anger just said before he started laughing.

"Ah, relax, guys. I was just messing with ya." he laughed.

Suddenly, everyone started to laugh.

"Oh, Anger, you're funny." giggled Joy, as she wiped a tear away from her eye.

"What are we gonna do with you?" asked Disgust playfully, as she gave the brick a noogie right on his head.

"Hey, easy on the noogie." chuckled Anger.

This caused the Emotions to laugh even harder than ever before.

A/N: So, there you have it, guys! I hope you liked the third chapter and the song that Anger was singing was "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace. You know, I'd really appreciate it if you left out reviews, followers and favorites for me. However, I will not accept rude reviews because they'll insult me. So, that's it for chapter 3! What song will Disgust sing next in chapter 4? We'll just have to find out next time!

THANK YOU & See you soon! And remember, please review!


	4. Popular

A/N: Wow, guys! Can you believe that it's been a year since "Inside Out" was released into theaters? Since today is Father's Day, I thought it would be perfect if I published chapter 4 of "Karaoke Night" for the one year anniversary of "Inside Out". So, we left off where Disgust will be singing her song next? What's it gonna be? Time to find out and sing along right now!

Chapter 4

Popular

Once everyone finished laughing, Joy suggested, "Hey, why don't we hear another song?"

"Oh! I have a song that I'd like to perform next!" cried Disgust enthusiastically.

"And what song is that, Disgust?" asked Fear.

"You'll see." was all Disgust's response.

She walked over to the drawer and began looking through the CD's. While waiting, Sadness placed both hands on her forehead and groaned quietly.

"What's wrong, Sadness?" Joy asked with concern, as she heard a groan coming from the teardrop.

"My head is still hurting from crying too much and I need another glass of cold water." answered Sadness.

"You got it, Sadness." said Joy.

The teardrop handed Joy her now empty cup and headed off once again.

"Hey, Disgust. Did you pick out a song yet?" called Anger.

With a grin appearing on the broccoli's face, she took a CD out, placed it behind her back and turned to the brick.

"Oh, I _did_ pick a song, but I'm not telling you the name of it." Disgust replied, grinning.

"Oh, but why not, Disgust?" complained Sadness.

"Yeah." agreed Fear, looking all slightly agitated. "Why not?"

"Because it's a surprise and I don't want to give it away." explained Disgust, still grinning.

Joy returned to the main room with the now glass filled with water and gave it to Sadness.

"Here's your refill, Sadness." Joy said happily.

"Thanks, Joy." said Sadness politely, before she took a sip.

"Ah, perfect timing, Joy!" announced Disgust. "I was getting ready to perform my song."

"Oh, boy! I'm so excited to hear you sing your song!" squealed Joy excitedly, as she sat down on the floor next to her coworkers. "I think you're gonna do fabulous!"

"I hope you guys enjoy this song as much as I do." the broccoli said.

She opened the case and inserted the disc into the karaoke machine. Then, Disgust pressed the play button and a song came on.

" _Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I, and let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I? My tender heart tends to start to bleed. And when someone needs a makeover I simply have to take over! I know, I know exactly what they need…_ " Disgust sung.

"Like what?" asked Sadness curiously.

" _And even in your case, though it's the toughest case I've yet to face. Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed!_ " sung Disgust triumphantly. " _Follow my lead and yes, indeed, you will be…_ "

Joy, filled with excitement, held Fear's hand.

" _Popular, you're gonna be popular. I'll teach you the proper ploys when you talk to boys, little ways to flirt and flounce, ooh! I'll show you what shoes to wear, how to fix your hair, everything that really counts to popular._ " sung Disgust loudly, but triumphantly. " _I'll help you be popular. You'll hang with the right cohorts, you'll be good at sports, know the slang you've got to know! So let's start, 'cause you've got an awfully long way to go!_ "

"Oh, man." Anger said quietly.

" _Don't be offended by my frank analysis, think of it as personality dialysis. Now that I've chosen to become a pal, a sister and advisor, there's nobody wiser._ " she sung happily, as she faced the Emotions. " _Not when it comes to popular, I know about popular, and with an assist from me to be who you'll be, instead of dreary who you were (well, are.) there's nothing that can stop you from becoming popular… Lar!_ "

The Emotions chuckled at that last note.

" _La, la, la, la, we're gonna make you pop-u-lar!_ " sung Disgust proudly.

"And how exactly are you gonna do that?" Fear asked.

" _When I see depressing creatures with unprepossessing features, I remind them on their own behalf to think of celebrated heads of state or specially great communicators. Did they have brains or knowledge? Don't make me laugh! They were popular, please!_ " she sung. " _It's all about popular. It's not about aptitude; it's the way you're viewed so it's very shrewd to be very, very popular like me!_ "

Disgust gave out a small giggle as she walked over to Joy and stared into her beautiful, blue eyes.

"Why, miss Joy, look at you. You're beautiful." she said impressed.

"W-why thank you…" Joy said, blushing.

"You're welcome." Disgust complimented quietly. Then, she went back to singing, " _And though you protest your disinterest, I know clandestinely…_ "

Disgust twirled back over to the machine and sung happily, " _You're gonna grin and bear it, your newfound popularity! Ah! La, la, la, la, you'll be popular, just not quite as popular as me!_ "

She slid down to the floor on her knees the same way that Joy did and was greeted to a big round of applause.

"Bravo, Disgust!" cheered Joy. "That was outstanding!"

"Thank you very much, everybody!" Disgust commented politely, while curtseying. "I love you all!"

The broccoli ejected the disc and placed it back into the case just as Sadness walked over to her.

"Disgust, can I ask you a question?" Sadness asked seriously.

"What is it, Sadness?" said Disgust with concern.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" the teardrop asked, showing off her cute, puppy eyes.

"Beautiful? Why, you're more than just beautiful, you're glamorous!" answered Disgust cheerfully.

"Gee, thanks. To be honest, I wanna be popular and beautiful just like you and Joy." said Sadness shyly.

Disgust's smiled warmly and said, "I'll tell you what, Sadness. Tomorrow morning, I'll give you a makeover."

Suddenly, Sadness pulled Disgust into a hug. Even she couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Okay, okay, you're welcome, Sadness." Disgust chuckled, as she hugged the teardrop back.

"Ahem. What are you two doing?" coughed a voice that sounded like Anger.

The two Emotions immediately shot back and looked at the brick.

"Oh, hi, Anger!" Sadness exclaimed, as she gave out a nervous chuckle.

"So, Anger, what'd you think of that song I was singing?" asked Disgust, as she nervously chuckled.

"To tell you the truth, that was really good." Anger said, looking all impressed. "I knew that song. It was from that Broadway show we saw in New York City."

"OMG! ' _Wicked_ ' was amazing and the songs were so much fun to sing along to!" cried Joy happily, as she suddenly turned to Fear. "And speaking of songs, I think it's time for you to perform a song for us next since you didn't go yet."

This caused the raw nerve to squeal like a five year old child and fainted.

A/N: So, there you have it, guys! The song that Disgust was singing was "Popular" from the Broadway show, "Wicked" which was originally sung by Kristin Chenoweth. I was originally going to let Disgust sing "Like a Virgin" by Madonna, but I figured that "Popular" would be much better for her. Well, I hope you guys liked chapter 4 and please review! Just so you know, chapter 5 will be coming up soon and Fear will be singing a song from One Direction. Which song will it be? We'll have to find out next time!

THANK YOU & See you in the next chapter! Remember to review, follow and favorite!


	5. Story of my Life

A/N: Hey, everybody. It is me, Orangebird124 again and before I start this fifth chapter, I'd like to announce that I will be going on a mini vacation to Long Island which is why I'm publishing this chapter so that way it's done and over with. And now, we left off to where Fear fainted and the song he'll be singing from One Direction is "Story of my Life". Yep, I figured that this song would be perfect for him since he's (almost) always scared of everything. Are you ready to sing along to this song? Well, then, here we go!

Chapter 5

Story of my Life

Fear woke up suddenly as a splash of water hit him directly in the face. He sat up and looked all around Headquarters.

"Is it morning already?" groaned Fear, as he rubbed his eyes. "What just happened?"

"Uh, you fainted, genius." stated Disgust.

"I did?" the raw nerve said, before he got splashed in the face with water again and exclaiming, "Hey!"

It was revealed to be Anger holding a pitcher filled with water as he stood in front of him.

"Welcome back, beanpole. Hope you had a nice nap." Anger said with sarcasm.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny, Anger. Now I'm all wet." Fear said sarcastically, as he stood up.

"Do you want me to get you a towel?" asked Sadness politely.

"Oh, yes, please. That's very kind of you, Sadness." answered Fear.

Just as Sadness headed off, Fear asked, "How long have I been out for?"

"Well, let's just say that you were out cold for five minutes." said Joy. "Anyway, what I was gonna tell you was that it's time for you to perform a song for us."

"Me, perform a _song?_ " replied Fear nervously. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. I don't think I'd be able to sing in front of all of you."

"Oh, come on, Fear." encouraged Joy, smiling. "You can do anything because I have a lot of faith in you."

"That's very sweet of you, Joy. But to tell you the truth, I have a terrible singing voice." the raw nerve said, trying to make an excuse.

Before Joy could say anything else, Sadness came back with a hand towel.

"Here you go, Fear." Sadness said, as she gave him the hand towel.

"Thanks, Sadness." he said, as he started drying himself.

After a few moments, Fear was completely dry from top to bottom.

"Hey, Fear, I got a great idea!" Joy suggested happily. "Why don't you sing us that song we hear from Boy Band Island?"

This got Fear running to the drawer and once he got there, he started looking through the CD's one by one. By the time he pulled out a CD after what took him two minutes to decide, he walked back to the Emotions and held it up so they could see it.

"Is this it, Joy?" he asked unsurely.

"Yep! That's the one!" said Joy, still smiling. "Don't be nervous, you're gonna do great."

However, Fear was still nervous as he walked over to the karaoke machine. He opened the case and inserted the disc inside. Then, he pushed the play button and a song came on just as everyone sat down on the floor.

"This song goes out to all of you, guys." said Fear, just as he picked up the microphone.

"Hey, I love this song!" cried Disgust, as she recognized the song that was playing. "Is that the song you like too, Joy?"

"Yep, and I fell in love with this song because it reminds me of Fear." Joy sighed happily.

" _Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain, I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days._ " sung Fear nervously, as he wiped the sweat off from his forehead. " _She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones, it seems to me that when I die, these words will be written on my stone._ "

Fear took a deep breath, but he was still shaking.

" _And I'll be gone, gone tonight. The ground beneath my feet is open wide. The way that I've been holding on too tight, with nothing in between…_ " he sung.

"You got this, Fear." Joy said optimistically.

" _The story of my life, I take her home. I drive all night to keep her warm and time, is frozen!_ " the raw nerve sung confidentially.

"Now you're getting it!" cheered Joy proudly.

" _The story of my life, I give her hope. I spend her love until she's broke inside._ " Fear sung. " _The story of my life._ "

"Hmm, not bad." said Sadness, as she smiled a little.

" _Written on these walls are the colors that I can't change, leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage._ " sung Fear proudly. " _I know that in the morning now I'll see us in the light upon the hill. Although I am broken, my heart is untamed still._ "

"Doing good, Fear!" complimented Joy enthusiastically.

" _And I'll be gone, gone tonight. The fire beneath my feet is burning bright. The way that I've been holding on so tight, with nothing in between._ " the raw nerve sung.

"Ready for this?" Joy asked to her coworkers.

"Mmm-hmm." They said in unison.

" _The story of my life, I take her home. I drive all night to keep her warm and time, is frozen!_ " sung Fear, who then passed the microphone to Anger, only to get no response from him.

"No?" he said, before singing, " _The story of my life, I give her hope. I spend her love until she's broke inside. The story of my life._ "

" _The story of, the story of._ " Joy sung into the microphone.

" _And I been waiting for this time to come around. But baby, running after you is like chasing the clouds._ " Fear sung. " _The story of my life, I take her home. I drive all night to keep her warm and time, is frozen…_ "

"Here we go again! Sing it, Fear!" said Disgust excitedly.

" _The story of my life, I give her hope. I spend her love until she's broke inside. The story of my life!_ " the raw nerve sung proudly.

"One more time, Fear!" said Joy.

" _The story of my lifeeeeeeee! The story of my lifeeeeeeee!_ " sung Fear loudly before timidly, " _The story of my life._ "

The Emotions applauded as the raw nerve took a bow while he had a nervous smile on his face.

"Thanks, everybody. I hope you all liked it." he chuckled nervously.

All of a sudden, he was pulled into a bone-crushing hug by Joy and she spun Fear around in a clumsy dance of celebration.

"You did it, Fear! You seriously stole the show!" Joy shouted enthusiastically.

"Oh, please, it was only for encouragement." replied Fear with a chuckle, his squished face actually changing to a slightly cerulean blue hue. "But I can't breathe. Let me go!"

"Oh! Sorry." she quickly put him down and gave him some time to catch up with his breathing.

"Uh, Joy? Was that really necessary?" Anger asked awkwardly, as he rubbed on the back of his head.

"Oh, come on, Anger. Don't be such a sourpuss. I'm just proud of Fear, that's all." the star stated.

"Oh, gotcha." he said, now realizing.

"Sorry I have to break the bad news to you guys, but I think our karaoke night is over since we all went." announced Sadness glumly.

"Oh, great. Welcome to Boresville, people." Disgust said sarcastically, as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, everybody! We have plenty of time for karaoke night because we'll be doing duets!" announced Joy, as she tried to stay optimistic.

This got everyone's attention as excitement filled over them once again.

"Did, did you say duets?" asked Fear to Joy.

"I sure did and I'd like you to perform a song with me." answered Joy.

"But Joy, how can I perform a song with you when there's only one microphone?" the raw nerve asked unsurely.

"Not to worry, Fear. I have an extra microphone in my room." she said.

They all looked at the star and yelled urgently in unison, "Go get it!"

And with another flash, Joy went running off to her bedroom, hoping to find another microphone.

 _Maybe I don't have a terrible singing voice after all._ Fear thought to himself, as a smile appeared on his face.

A/N: Well, there you have it, guys! Fear overcame with his fear of singing in front of Joy, Sadness, Anger and Disgust and now it looks like they'll be singing duets! OMG, can you believe it?! Once again, the song that Fear was singing was "Story of my Life" by One Direction. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! Starting in July, when I get back from my mini vacation, chapter 6 will be about Joy and Fear singing their song. What song are they going to sing? Here's a hint: It's a song that R.E.M. once performed on "Sesame Street" and they created a parody of that song.

THANK YOU & See you in the next chapter when I get back!


	6. Shiny Happy People

A/N: Hi, everybody! I'm back! Did you all miss me? (Yeah, I'm sure you did.) Now, do you remember back in chapter 5 I would be doing duets? It's true. The first duet song Joy and Fear will be singing is "Shiny Happy People" by R.E.M. Wanna hear a fun fact? R.E.M. sung "Furry Happy Monsters" on "Sesame Street" because they wanted to change up the lyrics and the song is about monsters being happy and sad. Okay, I'll stop talking now, so sit back, relax and enjoy singing along with Joy and Fear! FYI, this chapter contains a little bit of StarNerve, so please be prepared…

Chapter 6

Shiny Happy People

Less than five minutes later, Joy came running down to the main room with another microphone in her hand.

"I got it, guys! I got the microphone!" shouted Joy excitedly, as she ran up to her coworkers.

"Wow. That was fast." Fear said, as he pointed out.

"Hey, um, Fear? What song are you and Joy gonna sing?" asked Sadness.

"I don't know yet, Sadness. But I think Joy might surprise me." the raw nerve answered.

"Maybe it could be a love song." Disgust said, taking a guess.

"Or maybe it could be a theme song from a television show. Who knows?" suggested Anger.

"Oh, Fear!" called Joy.

"Coming, Joy!" Fear called back.

He ran over to Joy just as she finished attaching the second microphone into the karaoke machine which was next to the first microphone.

"Okay, now that we got two microphones, it's time for us to pick a song we should sing to!" Joy said excitedly. "Isn't this exciting or what?"

"Oh, yeah, very exciting." murmured Fear, as he gave out a nervous chuckle.

The star dragged Fear over to the drawer where the CD's were and opened the drawer.

"So, Joy, what song would you like to sing with me?" he asked curiously.

"Hey, do you remember that song R.E.M. once sung in ' _Sesame Street_ '?" said Joy.

"Uh, ' _Furry Happy Monsters_?' Are we gonna sing that song just because we feel like we're three years old again?" Fear asked, with a raised eyebrow of confusion.

Suddenly, without warning, Joy began howling with laughter and then fell to the floor backwards as the raw nerve placed his hand on his forehead and shook his head, quietly muttering to himself. Soon, the star's laughter died down and she managed to push herself back up.

"Sorry about that, Fear." she apologized, finally calming down from laughing. "I think you misunderstood me. What I was trying to say was we should sing ' _Shiny Happy People_ ' by R.E.M."

"Oh, now I get it!" exclaimed Fear, now realizing. "Yeah, I gotta admit, it's a really good song even though they changed the lyrics up on ' _Sesame Street_ '. I'm in!"

Joy searched through the CD's while Fear ejected the disc out from the karaoke machine and placed it back into the case. The star took a CD out and walked over to the karaoke machine with Fear following her behind.

"Ready, Fear?" asked Joy.

"Yep, I'm ready, Joy." answered Fear confidentially.

They took their places just as they each picked up the microphones and once Joy inserted the disc into the machine and pressed the play button, the sound of music filled Headquarters.

"Just wait for it, Fear." Joy replied.

"Alright." he said.

When the right moment came, Joy exclaimed, "Five, six, seven, eight!"

They started to dance like they were at a graduation party and not even Sadness, Disgust and Anger couldn't help but dance a little even though they were sitting on the floor.

" _Shiny happy people laughing._ " sung Joy happily. " _Meet me in the crowd, people, people. Throw your love around._ "

" _Love me, love me._ " sung Fear. " _Take it into town, happy, happy._ "

" _Put it in the ground where the flowers grow. Gold and silver shine!_ " Joy sung, before she spoke, "Take it away, Fear!"

" _Shiny happy people holding hands…_ " sung Fear.

" _Shiny happy people holding hands…_ " Joy sung repeatedly.

" _Shiny happy people laughing._ " Fear sung proudly. " _Everyone around, love them, love them. Put it in your hands._ "

" _Take it, take it._ " the star sung cheerfully. " _There's no time to cry, happy, happy._ "

" _Put it in your heart where tomorrow shines. Gold and silver shine!_ " the raw nerve sung, before he spoke, "Your turn, Joy."

"Woohoo!" exclaimed Joy, before she sung, " _Shiny happy people holding hands…_ "

" _Shiny happy people holding hands…_ " Fear sung repeatedly.

" _Shiny happy people laughing._ " she sung.

"You know, Joy, when I first listened to that song from ' _Sesame Street_ ', I remember this quote from Michael Stipe." Fear said.

"And what quote is that, Fear?" asked Joy, smiling.

"Come on, monsters! You don't have to cry, we can happy!" encouraged Fear confidentially.

Joy laughed a bit before she cried, "Whoa, here we go!"

Once again, the star and the raw nerve danced all around in a tango style while Anger, Disgust and Sadness clapped along to the rhythm.

" _Shiny happy people holding hands…_ " sung Joy happily.

" _Shiny happy people holding hands…_ " sung Fear repeatedly.

" _Shiny happy people laughing._ " Joy sung.

" _Shiny happy people holding hands..._ " Fear sung cheerfully.

" _Shiny happy people holding hands…_ " the star sung repeatedly.

" _Shiny happy people laughing._ " the raw nerve sung.

" _Shiny happy people holding hands, shiny happy people holding hands. Shiny happy people laughing. Shiny happy people holding hands. People, happy people. People…_ " they sung happily.

Just as the song ended, Anger, Sadness and Disgust applauded at Joy and Fear's performance and they took a bow.

"Give yourselves a hand!" announced Joy kindly. "You're a great audience!"

She ejected the CD and placed it back into the case with the others.

"That was a lot of fun, Joy!" said Fear happily. "I enjoyed singing a duet with you."

"I'm glad to hear that, Fear. You brightened up my night." replied Joy, smiling.

The raw nerve's antenna zigzagged into a heart, grasped Joy's hands and stared into her eyes and said, "This is why I love you, Joy."

Surprisingly, Fear kissed Joy on the cheek which caused her to blush and giggle at his comment as she stared at him.

"Hey, excuse me!" interrupted Disgust. "We came here for singing, not watching you two kiss like it's a romantic movie!"

"Oh, sorry!" Joy and Fear exclaimed in unison.

"Okay, that was a bit unexpected…" said Sadness awkwardly.

"Yeah, I did _not_ see that coming!" admitted Anger.

A/N: Aww! Don't you just love a StarNerve moment? So, there you have it, guys! The duet song that Joy and Fear sung was "Shiny Happy People" by R.E.M. If you never heard of that song, you should go listen to it. It's a very happy song and it'll brighten up your day whenever you're in a very bad mood or if you had a bad day. Wanna hear something exciting? The next chapter will be about when Joy and Sadness sing their song. Just to be clear, I'm not doing duet song suggestions because I have them with me already. You'll just have to find out for yourselves in chapter 7. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review!

THANK YOU & Have a nice day, everyone!


	7. Walking on Sunshine

A/N: Well, here we are again, everybody! How's your summer going so far? Great, right? So, I wanted to tell you that chapter 7 is finally here and the duet song Joy and Sadness will be singing together is "Walking on Sunshine" which is sung by Aly and A.J. Sounds like a really fun song, don't you think? Alright, I'm gonna stop talking now and let you guys hear Joy and Sadness sing their duet. Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Walking on Sunshine

"Hey, Sadness, are you in the mood for another song?" asked Joy cheerfully, as she walked over to the teardrop.

It only took a minute for Sadness to think before she answered in her solemn tone of voice unsurely, "Oh, I don't know, Joy. If I perform a song with you, I'm gonna have a breakdown again."

"Don't worry about that, Sadness, you won't. As a matter of fact, I know a song that'll cheer you up." Joy replied optimistically.

"Okay." said Sadness.

Joy walked over to the drawer and while waiting, Fear still had his love struck smile on his face. Anger noticed this and playfully nudged his arm.

"Way to go, lover boy." he said.

This snapped Fear out of his daze and back to reality.

"D-Did you just call me a lover boy?" asked Fear.

"Oh, maybe you didn't hear him, genius." Disgust said teasingly. "Are you two gonna start dating soon?"

Before the raw nerve could react, Disgust and Anger started to chant in a sing-song voice.

" _Joy and Fear sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G,_ " they chanted.

"Knock it off, guys." the raw nerve warned firmly, as he started blushing.

" _First comes love, then comes marriage…_ " chanted Disgust.

" _Then comes beanpole and a baby carriage!_ " finished Anger.

"Oh, for the love of banjos, shut up!" Fear yelled in annoyance, still blushing.

Disgust and Anger ignored him and they gave each other a victorious high five.

"Oh, Sadness! I picked out a song that might turn your frown upside down!" called Joy.

"What is it?" Sadness called back, as she stood up.

"Break a leg, kiddo." encouraged Anger proudly.

"Go for it, Sadness." said Disgust encouragingly.

"Don't forget the words to the song." Fear reminded her.

The blue Emotion looked at them and said, "Thank you, guys."

She walked over to Joy who had the microphone in her hand and picked up another microphone off the floor.

"Sadness, I hope you like this song as much as I do." said Joy, as she pushed the play button.

Sadness listened to the beginning of the song until she finally recognized it.

"Hey, I know that song!" exclaimed Sadness. "It's the one where Riley sings it in the shower almost everyday!"

"Yep, and it's our favorite song too." Joy replied in agreement before she sung, " _I used to think maybe you love me, now baby, I'm sure. And I just can't wait 'til the day when you knock on my door._ "

" _Now every time I go for the mailbox, gotta hold myself down 'cause I just can't wait 'til you write me, you're coming around._ " sung Sadness happily.

"Aw, I really look forward to that." said Joy, chuckling.

" _I'm walking on sunshine, whoa, oh! I'm walking on sunshine, whoa, oh! I'm walking on sunshine, whoa, oh! And don't it feel good!_ " they sung with enthusiasm. " _Hey! Alright, now, and don't it feel good! Hey! Alright, now, yeah!_ "

" _I used to think maybe you love me, I know that it's true._ " Sadness sung.

" _And I don't wanna spend all of my life just waiting for you._ " Joy sung happily.

" _Just waiting for you. Now I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day, no, no, no!_ " they sung.

" _So, baby, I just want you back and I want you to stay._ " the Blue Emotion sung.

The star giggled before they sung loudly, " _I'm walking on sunshine, whoa, oh! I'm walking on sunshine, whoa, oh! I'm walking on sunshine, whoa, oh! And don't it feel good! Hey! Alright, now, and don't it feel good! Hey! Alright, now, and don't it feel good!_ "

"You know, Sadness, it's a real blast singing this song with you since you're my best friend." said Joy, as she put her arm around Sadness.

"Aw, Joy…" Sadness said, smiling.

" _Walking on sunshine, walking on sunshine. I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real. I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real. I'm on sunshine, baby, yeah! I'm on sunshine, baby, yeah!_ " they sung happily. " _I'm walking on sunshine, whoa, oh! I'm walking on sunshine, whoa, oh! I'm walking on sunshine, whoa, oh! And don't it feel good! Hey! Alright, now, and don't it feel good! Hey! Alright, now, and don't it feel good!_ "

" _Hey! Alright, now, and don't it feel good! Hey! Alright, now…_ " sung Joy.

" _I'm walking on sunshine! I'm walking on sunshine!_ " Sadness sung loudly.

" _I'm walking on sunshine! I'm walking on sunshine!_ " Joy sung proudly.

" _I'm walking on sunshine!_ " they sung happily.

After they sung the final chorus, Anger, Disgust and Fear applauded with enthusiasm.

"Now that's what I call a perfect duet!" said Disgust proudly, as she applauded.

Joy and Sadness took their bows and after that, the star ejected the disc and placed it back into the case.

"You guys were awesome!" Fear said enthusiastically. "Can I get your autographs?"

"To tell you the truth, Fear, we don't have a pen and a pad on us." answered Sadness with disappointment.

"Not to worry!" Joy announced triumphantly.

She went into a different drawer and took out a pen and a post it note. She wrote her and Sadness' name on it and handed it over to the raw nerve.

"Wow, thank you!" cried Fear excitedly, before hugging his autograph.

"Hey, Anger, why don't we do a duet together since I already did it with Joy?" suggested the teardrop, as she walked over to Anger.

"Really?" Anger said, before he reluctantly said in agreement, "Oh, alright."

Sadness smiled as she took him over to the drawer where the CD's were.

A/N: Woo! That chapter was a lot of fun to write to! Hey, I'm very impressed to see this story coming out so good because of you guys supporting me and I'd like to say thank you. Once again, the song that Joy and Sadness sung was "Walking on Sunshine" by Aly and A.J. I hope you liked this chapter and please review! Chapter 8 will be up soon and this'll be when Sadness and Anger sing a duet together. What song will they perform? Here's a hint: It's a love song from a Broadway show which is originally sung by Idina Menzel and Norbert Leo Butz. Please don't send me song requests; I just want you to guess.

THANK YOU & T.T.F.N.: Ta-ta for now! *starts singing "Walking on Sunshine" to myself*


	8. As Long As You're Mine

A/N: Bust my buffers! These reviews just keep popping out of nowhere and I have to admit, I'm getting happier each time a review comes up and tells me to keep going with my story which I already am right now! Speaking of my story, we're now up to chapter 8, and now it's Sadness and Anger's turn to perform a duet! How exciting is that?! The song they will be singing is "As Long As You're Mine" which is originally sung by Idina Menzel and Norbert Leo Butz from the Broadway show, "Wicked" once again. Oh, and just so you know, this chapter contains some TearBrick, so please be prepared…

Chapter 8

As Long As You're Mine

"So, kid, what song do you want to sing with me?" asked Anger, once they got to the drawer.

"I was thinking about singing that love song from ' _Wicked_ '." responded Sadness. "You know, the one with Elphaba and Fiyero."

"Didn't we just hear a song from ' _Wicked_ ' already?" Anger asked unsurely.

"That was Disgust singing ' _Popular_ '." Sadness said, as she pointed out. "Is it okay if we performed another song from that same Broadway show? I promise you this'll be the only one."

Anger thought it over and in less than a minute, a smile slowly appeared on his face.

"Whatever floats your boat, kid." the brick said.

Sadness immediately went looking through the CD's and pulled one out which revealed to be the same soundtrack that Disgust had used earlier. Then she walked over to the karaoke machine with Anger following behind.

"Oh, boy! Another duet!" exclaimed Joy excitedly. "This is seriously exciting, guys!"

"They better not sing a love song or if they kiss, I'm gonna puke." Disgust proclaimed.

"Joy, I gotta tell you something." Fear said, as he put his arm around the star. "This is one of the best nights I ever had in my life. In fact, this is a lot better than doing Dream Duty."

"I'm so happy to hear that you're having fun, Fear." said Joy, as she put her arm around him.

Sadness took the disc out of the case, inserted it into the karaoke machine and as soon as she pushed the play button, a romantic song started playing which got her and Anger to pick up the microphones.

"This one goes out to you, Anger." said Sadness.

"Well, bring it on, kid!" challenged Anger.

" _Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight, I need help believing you're with me tonight._ " the teardrop sung warmly.

Anger blushed at her singing voice.

" _My wildest dreamings could not foresee lying beside you with you wanting me._ " Sadness sung. " _And just for this moment; as long as you're mine, I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline. And if it turns out, it's over too fast. I'll make every last moment last, as long as you're mine._ "

"Well, in that case," Anger said, before singing, " _Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise, but you've got me seeing through different eyes._ "

Sadness giggled as the brick held her hand and sung, " _Somehow I've fallen under your spell, and somehow I'm feeling it's up that I fell._ "

" _Every moment, as long as you're mine, I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time._ " they sung.

" _Say there's no future for us as a pair…_ " sung Anger.

" _And though, I may know, I don't care!_ " sung Sadness triumphantly, but loudly.

" _Just for this moment, as long as you're mine. I'll be how you want to and see how bright we shine! Borrow the moonlight until it is through, and know I'll be here holding you. As long as you're mine!_ " they sung loudly with confidence.

At that moment, Sadness began having butterflies in her stomach which Anger noticed.

"What is it?" he asked with concern, as he placed his hand on Sadness' cheek.

"It's just…" she started to say. "For the first time… I feel…"

Sadness leaned into Anger's ear and whispered, "Wicked."

Without even thinking, the brick pulled her into a hug just as Joy, Disgust and Fear applauded and whistled.

"Wahoo! Best duet ever!" cheered Joy happily. "You guys were fantastic!"

"Oh, please, you're too much." chuckled Sadness.

Both brick and teardrop took a bow and as Anger ejected the disc and placed it back into the case, Sadness walked back over to her coworkers.

"I can't tell which song is my favorite, but so far, I like them all." replied Fear.

"Really? Well, I'm surprised. My favorite song is ' _Popular_ ' because it reminds me of the cool kids from school and I want Riley to be like them one day." stated Disgust.

"Oh, that's gonna be hard to achieve that goal because we gotta get all 'A' pluses…" Sadness said, before she got cut off as she felt someone gently pull her away from the Emotions.

It was Anger. His hands were on Sadness' shoulders and he was smiling genuinely as his eyes were locked in on hers. The teardrop gasped a bit as she felt Anger's warm lips pressing against her cheek. She blushed deeply as her eyes started to water.

"Oh my gosh!" squealed Joy loudly, but enthusiastically.

Fear and Disgust didn't say anything but just stared at the short Emotions with awe. It felt like forever to Sadness until Anger finished kissing her which only lasted for a minute.

"I love you, kid." stated Anger lovingly.

"I, I, I love you too, Anger." said Sadness shyly, as she wiped her eyes with her sweater sleeve.

"That's it. I'm not watching any of this kissing stuff for the night." muttered Disgust, as she stood up and left the room in a sassy way.

"Disgust, where are you going? You can't just walk out on karaoke night!" Fear cried.

"I can and will!" Disgust called in annoyance.

"But, but, but, but…" the raw nerve stammered.

"I'll go get her." Anger said seriously.

"I'm coming with you, Anger." said Joy.

"Yeah, me too." Sadness murmured quietly, as she rubbed her cheek to where Anger kissed her.

"I guess I'll come along." Fear said nervously in agreement.

The four Emotions raced off after Disgust even with Sadness still blushing.

A/N: So, how was that, guys? Don't you all just love a romantic TearBrick moment? You see, I think Sadness and Anger would make a really cute couple because I ship them very hard and they're my official #1 O.T.P. Once again, the song that Sadness and Anger sung was "As Long As You're Mine" by Idina Menzel and Norbert Leo Butz from "Wicked". I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! The next chapter will be about when Fear and Anger sing their duet. What song will they sing? (No, it is NOT a love song, sorry, Feanger fans!) I'll give you a hint: It's a country song that's sung by Luke Bryan.

THANK YOU & remember, TearBrick FTW! Cheerio!


	9. Roller Coaster

A/N: Hey, guys, it's me again. Before I get started on the ninth chapter, I would like to be serious for a moment, if I may. I appreciate you trying to support my story, but I already told you that I am not taking song requests because I already have the songs picked out for the Emotions. I mean, you guys are more than welcome to take a guess, but like I said, I don't take song requests for this story. Anyway, now that it's all out of the way, the song that Anger and Fear will be singing is "Roller Coaster" which is a country song that's sung by Luke Bryan. Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 9

Roller Coaster

The four Emotions finally reached Disgust's bedroom. They knew that it was closed, so Joy gently knocked on the broccoli's door.

"Disgust?" said Joy.

There was no answer, but that didn't stop them. Anger stepped up which got the star to take a step back.

"Disgust, come out of there right now!" Anger shouted, as he banged on the door repeatedly. "You can't spend the rest of the night alone in your bedroom!"

Once again, there was no response which caused Anger's head to start steaming as he growled quietly.

"Joy, why isn't Disgust answering?" asked Fear nervously, but softly. "Do you think something horrible might've happened to her?"

"Oh, come on, Fear. I'm sure that nothing horrible has happened to her." replied Joy, with her hands on her hips. "Maybe she might be putting her makeup on."

"Disgust usually takes a long time putting her makeup on." Sadness said.

"Oh, you've got to be joking." murmured Anger, as he rolled his eyes in annoyance before turning to Fear. "Beanpole, go bring Disgust out for us."

"Alright, I'll try." he said nervously.

Fear took a deep breath, slowly opened the door and walked into Disgust's dark room as he looked around.

"D-D-D-Disgust?" he whimpered.

Silence greeted the raw nerve as his heart began to pump really hard and his body immediately started to shake. Suddenly, Fear couldn't take it anymore as he ran out of her room thinking that he might've heard a sound.

"The most courageous thing I can do is stay here, guys!" Fear cried. "I think there's a ghost in there!"

"Beanpole, for the thousandth time, there's no such things as ghosts." said Anger firmly.

"I have an idea. Why don't we go look for Disgust together?" suggested Joy.

"Oh, Joy, thank you so much!" Fear exclaimed with a sigh of relief.

They both walked back into Disgust's bedroom and looked all around once again.

"Yoo-hoo, Disgust! Come out, come out wherever you are!" called Joy.

"Uh, Disgust?" Fear called nervously. "Now isn't a good time to be playing hide and seek, so if I were you, I'd…"

Fear's words were cut off as he and Joy felt someone grab their shoulders, making them scream in fright. They turned around and saw Disgust hysterically laughing.

"Got'cha real good!" Disgust cackled with glee. "How do you like them apples, huh?"

"Disgust, you scared us to death!" the star cried.

"Yeah, I could've fainted by now! Plus, that's _not_ even funny!" said Fear, half scared and half angry.

"Yes, it is funny!" laughed Disgust, as she wiped a tear away from her eye. "Besides, I was hiding under my bed the whole time and I thought that it'd be hilarious if I gave you two a scare from behind."

"Who are you and what have you done with Disgust?" Joy asked, looking all agitated.

"I don't know, but let's get back to the karaoke night now, shall we?" said Disgust.

They walked out of her bedroom and back down to the main room with Anger and Sadness following behind.

"Hey, do you guys think I can perform a duet with Anger since I already did it with Joy?" asked Fear.

"I guess you could." said Sadness quietly.

"Oh-no, I'm not doing a duet with _that_ beanpole! No way!" Anger said, as he shook his head. "You can forget about that!"

"Oh, come on, Anger, don't be such a party pooper!" pleaded Joy. "I think it'll be fun if you and Fear sang a song together."

"I am not singing with Fear and that's final." replied Anger stubbornly, as he kept his back turned with his stubby arms folded.

"Very well then." the star said casually.

She walked over to the console, pressed a couple of buttons and the recall tube popped out a memory of the Triple Dent Gum commercial.

" _Triple Dent Gum will make you smile…_ "

"Aaargh! Alright, alright! I'll do it! I'll do it! Just turn it off!" bellowed Anger, with his ears covered.

Joy gave out a small chuckle and turned the memory off, still smiling mischievously.

"I'll perform a song with you, but I'm picking out the song." said Anger reluctantly to the raw nerve. "No questions asked."

"Deal." stated Fear, as he shook the brick's hand. "Let's do this, bro!"

"And stop calling me 'bro'!" added Anger seriously, as he pulled his hand away.

Fear walked over to the karaoke machine, picked up the microphone while Anger went into the drawer and took a CD out.

"Wow, that was fast." said Fear.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over with." the brick muttered.

He opened the case, inserted the disc into the machine, pressed the play button and a song started playing. They waited until it was the perfect time to sing.

" _She had a cross around her neck and a flower in her hand that I picked from the side of Thomas Drive, on our way to the sand._ " sung Fear.

" _We found an old wooden chair still warm from the sun._ " sung Anger. " _Pushed it back, gave me a kiss with Bacardi on her lips and I was done._ "

" _And we spent that week wide open, upside down beside the ocean. I didn't know where it was going, just trying to keep my heart on the tracks._ " the male Emotions sung. " _I should've known that kind of feeling would last longer than that week did. Blown away and barely breathing, Sunday came and it was over. Now she's got me twisted like an old beach roller coaster._ "

"Keep it up, guys!" cheered Joy happily.

" _The rest of those days turned into long, crazy nights._ " Anger sung. " _When the music got loud, we'd sneak away from the crowd under the boardwalk lights._ "

" _And with all the things we said, what I just can't get past._ " Fear sung. " _Is the way we let it end now I'm wondering where she is knowing I can't get that goodbye back._ "

" _We spent that week wide open, upside down beside the ocean. I didn't know where it was going, just trying to keep my heart on the tracks._ " they sung. " _I should've known that kind of feeling would last longer than that week did. Blown away and barely breathing when Sunday came and it was over. Now she's got me twisted like an old beach roller coaster._ "

" _She's like a song playing over and over in my mind, where I still hold her, I had the chance and I should've told her…_ " the raw nerve sung.

" _When we spent that week wide open upside down beside the ocean, I should've known where it was going, still trying to keep my heart on the tracks._ " the brick sung.

" _And I should've known that kind of feeling would last longer than that week did. Blown away and barely breathing when Sunday came and it was over. Now she's got me twisted._ " they sung. " _Yeah, I'm still twisted like that old beach roller coaster._ "

"Time to finish this off, Anger!" Fear announced triumphantly.

" _Like that old beach roller coaster._ " they sung.

As the song ended, Joy, Sadness and Disgust applauded with enthusiasm.

"That was awesome singing, guys!" exclaimed Joy proudly.

"Nicely job done, Fear!" cheered Disgust.

"Well done, Anger." Sadness said, smiling.

"Fist bump, bro." said Fear, as he held out his fist to Anger.

Suddenly, Anger punched Fear in the stomach which sent him flying across the room and into a wall.

"Never again, beanpole." the brick growled with his teeth clenched, as he ejected the CD and placed it back into the case. "Never again."

Sadness quickly ran over to where Fear was and helped him up to his feet.

"I'm sorry he did that to you, Fear." apologized Sadness sympathetically.

"It's alright, Sadness. We don't get along very well even if I try to." Fear said, as he pointed out.

"That's what I figured." the teardrop replied, tsk-tsk-tsk-ing while she shook her head.

"Hey, Joy, you wanna perform a duet with me?" asked Anger to Joy.

"Do I?!" cried Joy excitedly. "I'm in!"

A/N: Well, there you have it, guys. That wraps up chapter 9 and the song that Anger and Fear sang was "Roller Coaster" by Luke Bryan. I only like them as brothers and that's it. So, please review this chapter! Also, chapter 10 will be here in August so you'll get to see Joy and Anger sing their duet. However, the duet will be a song from Nick Lachey. Remember, please don't send me song requests, but you are more than welcome to review this chapter.

THANK YOU & _Adios, amigos!_


	10. I Can't Hate You Anymore

A/N: Is it just me or is time going really fast? Oh, hey, guys! You're just in time for the tenth chapter of "Karaoke Night"! OMG, I can't believe I've gone such a long way with this story and it's already a success! As you can see, Joy and Anger will be singing "I Can't Hate You Anymore" by Nick Lachey. I hope you all enjoy this duet and we're on in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

Chapter 10

I Can't Hate You Anymore

Joy and Anger walked over to the drawer and started looking through the CD's on which song they wanted to sing to next.

"Joy, that's a lot of CD's you have in there." said Anger.

"I know, am I right?" replied Joy with a giggle. "Now all we gotta do is pick out a song that we'd like to sing to."

They searched through the CD's and one minute later, Joy came up with an idea.

"Hey, Anger, why don't you surprise me with a song?" the star suggested kindly.

"Are you sure about this, Joy?" he asked, as his eyes widened in surprise.

"Of course I'm sure, Anger. Besides, I love surprises." Joy answered confidentially. "To be honest, I usually pick out the songs, but I really think you should surprise me."

The brick stared at her for a moment and he said, "Okay."

Joy walked back over to the karaoke machine and she picked up the microphone.

"I thought you and Anger were going to pick out a song together." Sadness said to the star.

"We were until I decided that I'm gonna let him surprise me." said Joy.

"My guess is that you guys are gonna sing a Phil Collins song." stated Disgust.

"Who knows? It could be anything." Joy said, as she pointed out.

"Alright, Joy, I picked out the song that we're gonna sing." Anger announced, as he walked over to Joy with the CD in his hand. "I also hope that you like the surprise."

"Oh, I'm gonna love it, Anger!" she exclaimed excitedly. "In fact, I believe that this song is going to be fantastic!"

The brick took the disc out of the case, inserted it into the karaoke machine and just as he pushed the play button, a song started to play as he picked up the microphone.

"Anger, that song is amazing! I love it so much!" cried Joy happily.

"Glad to hear so, Joy." Anger said proudly. "Ready?"

"You bet! Here we go!"

" _An empty room can be so deafening, the silence makes you wanna scream, it drives you crazy._ " sung Anger. " _I chased away the shadows of your name, and burned the picture in the frame, but I couldn't save me._ "

" _And how could we quit something we never really tried?_ " sung Joy. " _Well, you still can't tell me why._ "

" _We built it up, to watch it fall, like we meant nothing at all. I gave and gave the best of me, but couldn't give you what you need._ " they sung in unison. " _You walked away; you stole my life, just to find what you're looking for. But no matter how I try, I can't hate you anymore._ "

 _This is a really nice song._ Fear thought to himself.

" _I can't hate you anymore._ " Joy sung.

" _Yeah, yeah…_ " Anger sung.

" _You're not the person that you used to be, the one I want who wanted me._ " she sung. " _And that's a shame, but, there's only so many tears that you can cry before it drains right from your eyes, and I can't go on that way._ "

" _And so I'm letting go of everything we were…_ " he sung.

" _Yeah, yeah, yeah…_ "

" _It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt._ "

" _We built it up, to watch it fall, like we meant nothing at all. I gave and gave the best of me, but couldn't give you what you need._ " they sung loudly. " _You walked away; you stole my life, just to find what you're looking for. But no matter how I try, I can't hate you anymore!_ "

Disgust, Fear and Sadness started to hum along to the song.

"You know, Anger, I enjoy singing this song with you." said Joy happily.

"Thanks, Joy." complimented Anger, before he sung, " _Sometimes you hold so tight, it slips right through your hands. Will I ever understand?_ "

" _We built it up, to watch it fall, like we meant nothing at all. I gave and gave the best of me, but couldn't give you what you need._ " the star sung. " _You walked away; you stole my life, just to find what you're looking for. But no matter how I try, I can't hate you anymore!_ "

" _We built it up, to watch it fall, like we meant nothing at all. I gave and gave the best of me, but couldn't give you what you need._ " they sung. " _You walked away; you stole my life, just to find what you're looking for. But no matter how I try, I can't hate you anymore._ "

Sadness, Disgust and Fear stood up as they applauded and whistled at the same time.

"Wow! You guys were great!" the teardrop cheered.

"Loved your singing, bro!" said Fear happily.

Anger, all of a sudden, grabbed his neck and pulled him down towards him as his head began steaming.

"Call me 'bro' one more time and you're dead meat!" threatened Anger.

"O-o-okay, Anger! I'm sorry!" stammered Fear.

"Anger, let him go." commanded Disgust firmly.

The brick rolled his eyes and dropped him to the floor. Joy gave Fear a brown paper bag.

"Thanks, Joy." the raw nerve gasped, as he started breathing into his bag.

"No problem, Fear." Joy replied, smiling.

"Anger, I love you, but please try to keep your anger under control when you're around Fear." said Sadness solemnly, but seriously.

"Kid, can I tell you a secret?" asked Anger softly.

Sadness looked around and saw Joy ejecting the CD and placing it back into the case.

"Can you please tell me in the break room?" she asked.

"Sure, kiddo." Anger answered.

He then practically dragged Sadness into the break room. Once they got there, the brick locked the door.

"Kid, me and Fear are just coworkers and we roughhouse. It's what guys do. I mean, I only had to sing that duet with him because I was asked to and I couldn't turn it down, but I'm gonna be very honest with you." Anger explained slowly, but seriously. "Never, and I mean _never_ am I going to get along with him even if we still have to do that stupid chapter report."

"Thank you for being honest with me, Anger." said Sadness. "I can keep this a secret."

Anger smiled, gave her a pat on the back and replied, "Just remember that I love you and I always will."

Then, he gave her a small peck on the cheek and Sadness immediately pecked him back on the cheek.

"Hey, Sadness! Anger! Where'd you guys go?" a voice called out that sounded like Joy.

"They must be in the break room." Fear's voice said.

"They better _not_ be kissing." That was Disgust's voice.

"Uh-oh!" cried Sadness softly.

Thinking fast, Anger unlocked the door and stepped out of the break rook with Sadness.

"There you guys are!" Joy exclaimed. "We've been looking all over for you!"

"Don't worry about it, Joy. Anger and I just had a little chat, that's all." Sadness replied.

"Yep. All taken care of." Anger said in agreement.

"Oh, I understand. Well, let's get back to our karaoke night now before we end up falling asleep and miss out on the whole night." said Joy.

All of the Emotions agreed and went back down to the main room.

A/N: *panting* Oh, man! Working on a very creative story must be harder than I thought. But hey, I don't mind because that's my goal. So, we're all done with chapter 10 and the duet song that Joy and Anger sang was "I Can't Hate You Anymore" by Nick Lachey. Next in chapter 11, Joy and Disgust will be singing a song from War. Please review this chapter, but like I said, no song requests and no mean reviews.

THANK YOU & T.T.F.N.: Ta-ta for now!


	11. Why Can't we be Friends?

A/N: Hey, how's everyone's summer going so far? Hot, hot, hot, am I right? Anyway, we are now up to chapter 11 and the song that Joy and Disgust will be singing is "Why Can't we be Friends?" which is sung by War and it was released in 1975. That's right, Lemon Lime fans! This is the song that Joy and Disgust will be singing, so sit back, relax and enjoy the next chapter right now!

Chapter 11

Why Can't we be Friends?

"Hey, Disgust, I just realized that you didn't do a duet with any of us yet, so why don't we do one together?" suggested Joy, once she arrived back at the main room. "It'll be you and me."

"Wait, what?" Disgust said, looking all agitated. "Joy, you've got to be kidding me."

"Come on, Disgust. It's not like we're gonna sing a love song." encouraged Joy cheerfully.

"Ugh, don't even _say_ that!" groaned Disgust, as she gagged a little. "Romance is definitely not for me, thank you very much."

"Can't you just give it a try?" asked Sadness in her begging voice.

"Nope. Not gonna happen." said Disgust, as she had her arms crossed.

"That's it, Disgust. You have left me no choice." sighed Joy, as she turned to Anger with a mischievous glance. "Anger?"

"I thought you'd never ask, Joy." Anger said, grinning.

He walked over to the back of the corner where the mini refrigerator was, opened it and took out a piece of broccoli as the brick chuckled to himself. Then, he slowly approached over to Disgust.

"Is that broccoli?!" gasped Disgust loudly.

Suddenly, she made a run for it.

"Get her!" shouted Fear.

Joy chased after Disgust and once she got close, she lunged at her and tackled her to the ground with Sadness and Fear holding the broccoli down as Joy sat on her back.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Fear firmly, but seriously.

"Yeah, nice try, Disgust." said Sadness seriously.

"Let go of me this instant, guys!" yelled Disgust, as she tried to struggle free. "You have no right to put me in a restraint!"

"Oh, yes, we do, Disgust." Anger said mischievously, as he walked over to her. "Either you sing a duet with Joy or eat this piece of broccoli I have in my hand."

"I ain't singing with Joy and that's final!" Disgust grunted, still trying to break free.

The brick shrugged and answered, "Guess it's broccoli then."

"Open _wide!_ " taunted Fear.

Just as Anger was about to put the broccoli into Disgust's mouth, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, okay, okay, I surrender! I'll sing a duet with Joy!" shrieked Disgust in surrender. "Just get that broccoli outta my face!"

"Do you really mean it, Disgust?" asked Joy seriously.

"Yes, I do, Joy!" Disgust said. "Anything but broccoli!"

With a satisfied grin, Joy got off of her, followed by Sadness and Fear. Anger tossed the piece of broccoli into his mouth and ate it. Once Disgust fixed her dress, she walked over to the drawer and took a CD out.

"Come on, Joy. Let's do this and get this over with." she said dissatisfied.

"I'm right on your tail!" Joy said with glee. "FYI, it's just an expression."

"I know that." replied Disgust.

She took the CD out of the case, inserted it into the karaoke machine, pushed the play button and a song started playing as they picked up the microphones.

"What song is that, Disgust?" asked Joy curiously.

"This song obviously reminds me of how we get along together." answered Disgust. "That's right, you and me, Joy. You and me."

" _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._ " Joy sung. " _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…_ "

" _La, la, la, la, la, la._ " sung Disgust softly, but clearly. " _La, la, la, la, la, la…_ "

" _Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends?_ " the female Emotions sung in unison. " _Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends?_ "

" _I seen ya around for a long, long time._ " sung Joy.

"Yeah!" chuckled Disgust.

" _I really remember you when you drank my wine._ "

" _Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends?_ " they sung. " _Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends?_ "

" _I've seen you walking down in Chinatown,_ " Disgust sung, which made Joy giggle a bit. " _I called you, but you could not look around._ "

" _Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends?_ " they sung loudly. " _Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends?_ "

" _I paid my money to the welfare line, I see you standing in it every time._ " the star sung.

" _Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? Why can't be friends?_ " they sung.

" _The color of your skin don't matter to me, as long as we can live in harmony._ " sung Disgust.

" _Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends?_ " they sung. " _Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends?_ "

" _I'd kinda like to be the president,_ " Joy sung.

"Wait, what?!" interrupted Disgust.

" _So I could show you how your money's spent._ " she sung. "Hoo!"

" _Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends?_ " Joy and Disgust sung. " _Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends?_ "

" _Sometimes I don't speak right, but yet I know what I'm talking about._ " sung Disgust, smiling.

" _Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends?_ " they sung. " _Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends?_ "

" _I know you're working for the CIA._ " sung Joy happily. " _They wouldn't have you in the mafia!_ "

" _Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends?_ " sung Disgust. " _Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends?_ "

" _Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends?_ " the star sung. " _Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends?_ "

" _Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends?_ " the female Emotions sung. " _Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends?..._ "

As the song ended, Sadness, Anger and Fear stood up as they applauded with enthusiasm.

"You girls were brilliant!" Fear cheered proudly.

"Thanks, everybody!" complimented Joy, as she and Disgust took their bows. "Hope you all liked it!"

"Hey, that wasn't so bad after all, Joy." Disgust said happily, as she ejected the disc and placed it back into the case.

"See, Disgust? What did I tell you?" stated Joy, smiling.

"And since I did a duet with Joy, I think it's your turn to do one with me, Sadness." said Disgust, as she stepped up to the teardrop.

"Who, me?" Sadness said surprisingly.

A/N: Well, that's a wrap for chapter 11, people! I seriously hope that you all liked this chapter and once again, the song that Joy and Disgust sung was "Why Can't we be Friends?" by War. This next chapter will be about Sadness and Disgust singing a song from the 80's. Please leave out reviews, but no song requests. Keep supporting my story and keep reviewing!

THANK YOU & T.T.F.N.: Ta-ta for now!


	12. 99 Red Balloons

A/N: Hey, guys, I bet that you're all excited for another chapter of "Karaoke Night", right? Well, guess what? The twelfth chapter is finally here! Isn't that exciting or what? So, Disgust and Sadness will be singing "99 Red Balloons" which is sung by Nena. The song was originally titled as "99 Luftballoons" in a German translation, but Disgust and Sadness will be singing the English version of "99 Red Balloons". I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I do! Here we go!

Chapter 12

99 Red Balloons

"Yes, you, Sadness. If you could do one with Joy and Anger, I'm sure you can do it with me." said Disgust.

"Really? Well, we haven't been spending that much time together, but I'll do it just for you." Sadness said, as she twiddled around with her fingers.

"Hey, why don't you two do an 80's song?" suggested Joy. "Seems like a lot of fun."

"Did we ever sing an 80's song before?" asked Fear.

"I don't think so." answered Sadness solemnly.

"Well, now's your chance so you better do it." said Joy.

Disgust and Sadness walked over to the drawer and started looking through the CD's.

"What do you think is a good song for us to sing to, Disgust?" the teardrop asked.

"Hmm, we gotta think about that one." Disgust replied.

A minute later, Disgust snapped her fingers and exclaimed, "Hey! I know a song we can sing to!"

"You do?" asked Sadness, beaming up.

"Yep." the broccoli said, as she took a CD out. "Are you ready for this, Sadness?"

"I guess I'm ready." she said quietly.

There was a long pause and Sadness quickly responded with a strong nervous smile on her face, "Of course I'm ready to do this with you!"

They walked over to the karaoke machine, picked up the microphones and Disgust inserted the disc in.

"What song did you two pick?" Anger asked.

"You're about to find out right now." answered Disgust, as she pushed the play button.

Suddenly, a song started to play and Sadness was the first one to start it.

" _You and I in a little toy shop, buy a bag of balloons with the money we've got._ " she sung. " _Set them free at the break of dawn 'til one by one, they were gone._ "

" _Back at base, bugs in the software. Flash the message, something's out there._ " sung Disgust. " _Floating in the summer sky, 99 red balloons go by._ "

Suddenly, the music started to go fast and with more upbeat, Disgust moved her feet around.

"Woohoo! You go, Disgust!" cheered Fear.

"Come on, Sadness!" encouraged Disgust cheerfully. "You try it!"

"I don't know, Disgust." said Sadness unsurely. "I don't dance that much since I'm usually too sad to do it."

"Don't worry, it's that simple." Disgust said. "All you gotta do is watch my feet and try to follow on."

"Okay, I'll try." Sadness said quietly.

She took a deep breath and started to move her feet a little and the next thing that Sadness knew was that she was dancing along with Disgust.

"Hey, Disgust! I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" she cried.

"I knew you had all of that faith in you, Sadness." said Disgust happily. "Now go for it!"

" _99 red balloons floating in the summer sky. Panic bells, it's red alert._ " sung Sadness triumphantly. " _There's something here from somewhere else. The war machine springs to life, opens up one eager eye, focusing it on the sky where 99 red balloons go by._ "

"This is my kind of song." Joy said to the male Emotions, as she snapped her fingers along to the song.

"I gotta agree with you, Joy." said Anger satisfied. "Although, this kind of reminds me that I'm red."

"Take it away, Disgust!" Sadness said.

" _99 Decision Street, 99 ministers meet to worry, worry, super scurry. Call the troops out in a hurry._ " sung Disgust. " _This is what we've waited for. This is it, boys, this is war. The president is on the line as 99 red balloons go by._ "

"Now you're talking!" the brick exclaimed happily.

"You were right, Disgust. If I could sing with Joy and Anger, I'm sure I could do it with you as well." Sadness said proudly, as she danced. "This is the best karaoke night I ever had in my life!"

"I'm very impressed to hear that, Sadness." replied Disgust, as she danced. "But it's all thanks to Joy."

Joy gave out a thumbs up to the two female Emotions.

"80's for the win!" announced Fear triumphantly.

"That's right, Fear. You tell them!" Joy agreed.

Disgust spun the teardrop around for a short time and then, she sung, " _99 knights of the air, ride super-high-tech jet fighters. Everyone's a superhero, everyone's a captain Kirk._ "

" _With orders to identify, to clarify and classify._ " Sadness sung. " _Scramble in the summer sky as 99 red balloons go by._ "

Disgust and Sadness danced while Joy, Anger and Fear clapped along to the song.

"All together now!" the broccoli announced.

" _As 99 red balloons go byyyyyyyyyyyy!_ " Sadness and Disgust sung loudly.

They danced around once again until the music went soft and quiet.

" _99 dreams I have had in every one a red balloon._ " sung Disgust, before she spoke, "It's all over and I'm standing pretty."

" _In this dust that was a city._ " the teardrop sung. " _If I could find a souvenir, just to prove the world was here._ "

" _And here is a red balloon, I think of you and let it go._ " they sung in unison.

As the song ended, Joy, Anger and Fear stood up as they whistled and applauded.

"That was amazing!" cheered Joy happily. "All of the songs are amazing!"

"Bravo!" Fear cheered. "You girls were fantastic!"

"Thanks, I guess." the teardrop said shyly, but quietly.

They took their bows and Sadness ejected the CD before placing it back into the case.

"So, what did you all think of our performance?" asked Disgust, looking for a good answer.

"I think your performance was amazing as always." the star complimented.

"I really liked your performance." said Fear kindly.

"Heh, it was alright." Anger said in a deadpan voice.

"Say what?!" Disgust and Sadness exclaimed, looking all shocked.

"Anger!" Joy cried sternly.

All of a sudden, Anger started to laugh.

"Oh, come one! You know I was only joking!" he laughed. "Did I scare you, by the way?"

"Nope, not at all." Disgust answered.

"Just a little bit." replied Sadness.

"Oh, I'm sorry." the brick apologized. "But seriously, you girls were fabulous."

"Thanks, Anger." complimented Disgust.

Suddenly, Sadness collapsed to the floor on her back and sighed sadly.

"Sadness, what's wrong?" asked Joy, with concern.

"I just realized that since you're done singing with us, I guess that means that I'm done too, Joy." answered Sadness sadly.

"Cheer up, Sadness. There's one more Emotion you still have to sing with." encouraged Joy.

"Who's that?" the teardrop asked curiously, as she sat up.

"Me." said Fear, as he stepped up.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and before we move on to the next chapter, there's something that I'd like to say. I'm only writing this songfic just for fun and it's very creative. You can review, but no rude or mean reviews because they'll make me upset. Once again, the song that Disgust and Sadness sung was "99 Red Balloons" by Nena. In the next chapter, Sadness and Fear will sing a duet. Please keep in mind that I don't take song requests at all. Let me pick the songs on my own.

THANK YOU & T.T.F.N.: Ta-ta for now!

Remember, I do not own any of the songs! All of the songs belong to their rightful owners respectively!


	13. Man in the Mirror

A/N: Hey, guys! Are you all having a great summer so far? Now, before we get started on the next chapter, I would like to thank you all for supporting my story and I'm very surprised that I've come such a long way! Just to all let you know that this story is going to come to an end soon, which means there'll be three more chapters left and after that, it'll be over. And now, Fear and Sadness will be singing "Man in the Mirror" which is sung by Michael Jackson also known as the King of Pop. If you've never heard of that song, you should go and listen to it. So, let's get started on the next chapter, shall we?

 **Disclaimer: I do not, I do repeat; do NOT own this song or "Inside Out".**

Chapter 13

Man in the Mirror

"Oh my gosh, Fear, you're right!" exclaimed Sadness. "I almost forgot about you!"

"Hey, don't worry about it, Sadness." Fear said, as he helped her up to her feet. "Besides, I would love to sing a duet with you."

"Well, in that case, let's do this!" the teardrop said.

They walked over to the drawer and started looking through the CD's. Luckily, it didn't take that long for them to agree on what song they were going to sing to.

"Did you two pick out a good song?" asked Joy enthusiastically.

"Oh, we sure did." answered Sadness. "In fact, we both like this song."

"Can you tell us what you'll be singing to?" Disgust asked.

"You'll have to see for yourself." replied Fear.

He walked over to the karaoke machine, opened the case and placed the disc inside. Sadness handed him the microphone and as soon as she pressed the play button, the song started playing as she picked up the microphone.

" _I'm gonna make a change, for once in my life._ " sung Fear confidentially. " _It's gonna feel real good, gonna make a difference, gonna make it right…_ "

" _As I, turn up the collar on my favorite winter coat, this wind is blowing my mind. I see the kids in the street, with not enough to eat._ " sung Sadness. " _Who am I, to be blind? Pretending not to see their need._ "

" _A summer's disregard, a broken bottle top and a one man's soul._ " Fear sung.

" _They follow each other on the wind, ya know._ " the teardrop sung. " _'Cause they got nowhere to go._ "

" _That's why I want you to know, I'm starting with the man in the mirror. I'm asking him to change his ways, and no message could have been any clearer, if you wanna make the world a better place, take a look at yourself, and then make a change._ " the raw nerve sung.

" _Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, na…_ " they sung in unison.

" _I've been a victim of a selfish kind of love; it's time that I realize…_ " Sadness sung.

" _That there are some with no home, not a nickel to loan._ " he sung. " _Could it be really me, pretending that they're not alone?_ "

" _A willow deeply scarred, somebody's broken heart and a washed out dream._ " she sung.

" _They follow the pattern of the wind, ya see. 'Cause they got no place to be._ " sung Fear.

" _That's why I'm starting with me! I'm starting with the man in the mirror._ " sung Sadness confidentially. " _I'm asking him to change his ways, and no message could have been any clearer, if you wanna make the world a better place, take a look at yourself, and then make a change._ "

" _I'm starting with the man in the mirror. I'm asking him to change his ways, and no message could have been any clearer…_ " he sung, before Sadness joined in.

" _If you wanna make the world a better place, take a look at yourself and then make that change! I'm starting with the man in the mirror, oh, yeah!_ "

" _I'm asking him to change his ways._ " the raw nerve sung proudly.

" _Better change!_ " Joy, Disgust and Anger sung.

" _No message could have been any clearer, if you wanna make the world a better place, take a look at yourself and then make the change._ " Sadness and Fear sung happily. " _You gotta get it right, while you got the time._ "

" _You can't close your, your mind!_ " sung Fear loudly. " _That man, with that man in the mirror, oh, yeah!_ "

" _I'm asking him to change his ways. No message could have been any clearer, if you wanna make the world a better place, take a look at yourself and then make that change!_ " the teardrop sung happily, but loudly.

"Hoo! Hoo!" chanted Joy, Disgust and Anger.

" _Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na…_ " Fear and Sadness sung in unison.

"Hoo! Hoo!" they chanted.

" _Gonna feel real good now! Yeah, yeah!_ " she sung happily. " _Yeah, yeah!_ "

" _Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na. Oh, no, oh, no…_ " Fear sung.

" _I'm gonna make a change._ " sung Sadness proudly. " _It's gonna feel real good! Come on!_ "

" _Change…_ " the three Emotions sung in unison.

" _Just lift yourself, you know, you've got to stop it yourself!_ " sung Fear triumphantly.

" _Yeah! Make that change!_ " the teardrop sung confidentially.

" _I've got to make that change, today! Hoo!_ "

" _Man in the mirror!_ " they sung.

" _You got to, you got to not let yourself, brother! Hoo!_ " she sung proudly. " _You know, I've got to get that man, that man…_ "

" _Man in the mirror!_ " sung Joy, Disgust and Anger.

" _You've got to, you've got to move! Come on! Come on!_ " sung Fear and Sadness loudly. " _You got to stand up! Stand up! Stand up! Stand up and lift yourself, now! Man in the mirror!_ "

"Hoo! Hoo!" Joy, Disgust and Anger chanted, as they stood up. "Hoo! Aaow!"

" _Yeah! Make that change!_ " the raw nerve sung loudly, but proudly.

" _Gonna make that change, come on!_ _Man in the mirror!_ " Sadness sung happily.

" _You know it! You know it! You know it! You know…_ " they sung.

" _Change…_ " the three Emotions sung.

"Make that change." Sadness and Fear said in unison.

They applauded as the song ended while the teardrop and the raw nerve took their bows.

"Thanks for listening. We hope you enjoyed it." complimented Sadness politely.

Fear ejected the disc and placed it back into the case and asked, "Did you guys like that song?"

"I loved it! It was so cool!" Joy said happily.

"You guys were seriously awesome." Disgust replied sweetly.

"Hey, didn't that guy who wrote that song died?" asked Anger curiously.

"Unfortunately." the teardrop stated sadly.

"Look on the bright side, guys. At least his music's still alive." said Joy, trying to stay optimistic.

"Agreed. Man, time really flies when you're having fun." the raw nerve said.

All of a sudden, the brick gave out an exhausted yawn.

"I'm sorry I have to say this, but I'm starting to get a little tired now." he yawned.

"Whoa, you're tired already? But we haven't finished our karaoke night yet!" cried Sadness.

"And I gotta sing with you and Fear!" exclaimed Disgust seriously.

"Please save me for last and do it with the beanpole." Anger replied kindly.

"Are you sure about this, Anger?" asked Disgust unsurely.

"Of course I'm sure, Disgust. Trust me." answered Anger.

A/N: So, that's it for chapter 13, everybody! I hope you enjoyed the Nervous Tears duet and once again, the song that Sadness and Fear sang was "Man in the Mirror" by Michael Jackson. Please review this chapter, but rude and mean reviews aren't acceptable here. I want you all to remember that I'm writing this for fun and the story is almost done. This next chapter will be when Fear and Disgust sing a duet. Like I said before, I don't take song requests, so please let me pick out the songs. It'll be here either by the end of August or in the beginning of September, but we'll see.

THANK YOU & T.T.F.N.: Ta-ta for now!

Remember, I don't own this song! It belongs to their rightful owners respectively!


	14. Tighter, Tighter

A/N: Well, it looks like another summer is finally coming to an end. Can I tell you all something? You guys are really sweet and you've been supporting me and my story a lot. I got almost one hundred reviews and I'm extremely happy with how this story is turning out, thanks to your loyalty. Anyway, there are two more chapters left until this story is finished and I just want to say thank you. Fear and Disgust will be singing a duet and the song they'll be singing is "Tighter, Tighter" which is sung by Alive n' Kickin' and it was released in the 1970's. (I think.) If you haven't heard of the song, you should go listen to it and trust me, it's a great song! Onto the 14th chapter right now!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the song and "Inside Out".**

Chapter 14

Tighter, Tighter

Disgust turned to Fear and replied, "Alright. Come on, genius. Let's do this."

She grabbed his arm and took him over to the drawer and started looking through the CD's one by one.

"There's got to be a good song we can sing to, Disgust." said Fear, as he scrambled through the CD's.

"I know, Fear, look at all of those CD's we have." Disgust said in agreement. "There's so many to choose from."

"Do you guys need any help?" Joy called.

"No thanks, Joy." the raw nerve called back politely. "I think we got this."

As they searched, Disgust spotted a CD, pulled it out and looked at it.

"Hey, Fear, look at this CD. It's vintage, but covered with dust." she said.

He looked at the CD and took it from her. Then, he blew the dust off and gave it back to her as he said, "This CD looks like it just came from the 70's, so why don't we try this one out?"

"Yeah, I guess we can go for it." agreed Disgust.

They walked over to the karaoke machine and saw Joy, Sadness and Anger sitting on the floor.

"It's about time you two picked out a song." Anger said calmly, but impatiently.

"Why can't you learn to be patient, Anger?" asked Disgust, looking all agitated, as she put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah!" Joy said in agreement.

"You know the old saying: Patience is a virtue." Sadness said to the brick solemnly.

"Let's just get to the song." Fear said quickly, as he rolled his eyes.

"I agree with you, Fear." the broccoli said, before turning to her coworkers. "We hope you guys enjoy this song."

Disgust opened the case, inserted the disc into the machine and she pressed the play button, a song started playing just as they picked up the microphones.

"I wonder what song that is, Joy?" asked Sadness curiously to the star.

"I don't think we ever heard of it before, but I'm positive that they picked out a good song, Sadness." answered Joy, smiling.

" _You know I got to show you, nobody else before you ever gave me such a beautiful feeling._ " sung Disgust happily.

" _Oh, woman, you touched a-my soul now. Honey, don't you let go now._ " sung Fear. " _Hold on, baby, just a little bit tighter._ "

" _Hold on, a-just a little bit tighter now, baby._ " Disgust and Fear sung in unison. " _I love you so much and I can't let go. No, no, no! Hold on, a-just a little bit tighter now, baby!_ "

"Sing it, guys!" cheered Joy loudly. "Sing it with all your might!"

" _Love is so surprising, opened up my eyes and you reached out and took my hand._ " the broccoli sung.

" _Baby, you touched a-my soul now._ " Fear sung proudly. " _Woman, don't let go now. Hold on, baby, just a little bit tighter._ "

The raw nerve suddenly felt himself being swung into the air by Disgust and they made a dip.

"Whoa! Hey, hey, what are you doing, Disgust?!" he exclaimed.

"Just thought we'd do a little dance, Fear." cooed Disgust.

She spun Fear around and then he came into a romantic dip with their noses touching each other.

"Wow!" the three Emotions exclaimed in amazement.

" _Hold on, a-just a little bit tighter now, baby._ " the broccoli and the raw nerve sung loudly, but confidentially. " _I love you so much and I can't let go. No, no, no! Hold on, a-just a little bit tighter now, baby!_ "

"The dip may have been unexpected, but at least it was cute." Sadness whispered to Joy.

"I agree with you, Sadness." responded Joy, as she nodded.

" _Oh, woman, you touched a-my soul now,_ " Fear sung.

" _Honey, don't you let go now,_ " Disgust sung.

" _Hold on, baby, just a little bit tighter._ " they sung in unison.

Fear swung Disgust around which caused her to laugh a bit and they danced until the song finally ended. Joy, Sadness and Anger applauded as they stood up.

"Great job, guys!" cheered Anger happily. "I'm proud of you!"

"Wow! That was an awesome duet you guys did!" Joy said proudly. "I think the both of you nailed it!"

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" the raw nerve complimented politely.

He took Disgust's hand and they took a bow. Then, Fear ejected the disc and placed it back into the case.

"Hey, Disgust, how did you do that dip with Fear?" the star asked excitedly to Disgust. "That was so cool!"

"Yeah, where did that come from?" said Sadness. "That's what I wanna know."

"Well, let's just say that I wanted to go out on a little dance with him." Disgust answered.

The Emotions gave out a small laugh and even Fear joined in as well.

"Disgust, you've done it again!" Fear chuckled, as he wiped a tear away from his eye.

A/N: So, what did you guys think? It was a lot of fun writing this chapter, don't you agree? Once again, the song that Disgust and Fear sung was "Tighter, Tighter" by Alive n' Kickin'. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to review! This next chapter will be about when Disgust and Anger sing their duet and the song is a complete mystery. The chapter will be coming in September and stay tuned for the finale too!

THANK YOU & see you in the next chapter!

Remember, I don't own this song and the song belongs to their rightful owners!


	15. Dangerous

A/N: Alright, everybody, this is it. This is the fifteenth chapter of "Karaoke Night" and remember, there's only one more chapter left until this story is done. Well, not quite finished yet because we're about to hear Disgust and Anger sing their duet. The name of this song is "Dangerous" which is sung by Big Data and Joywave. Wow! I seriously can't believe that I've come such a long way and look at this! I got over a hundred reviews and I think that this story is definitely becoming a big success, thanks to you guys! This is for you, BrickOli fans and everyone else out there! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Oh, and if you haven't heard of the song, then you should go look it up and listen to it.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this song or "Inside Out".**

Chapter 15

Dangerous

It didn't take that long for the laughter to die down and the Emotions got a hold of themselves.

"Hey, don't you guys think that we should get on with our karaoke night?" asked Sadness.

"Yeah." said Joy, before she turned to Disgust. "Hey, Disgust, don't you have a duet to sing with Anger?"

"OMG! Yes, I do! Thanks for reminding me!" exclaimed Disgust, before she turned to Anger. "Come on, brickhead. We have a duet to sing."

"I'm ready, but don't call me a brickhead, Disgust." he said firmly.

"How about at the end of our duet?" she asked teasingly.

"No!" the brick yelled in annoyance.

With a satisfied grin on her face, the broccoli took Anger over to the drawer and they started looking through the CD's. While waiting, Fear was snickering to himself.

"What's so funny, Fear?" the star asked curiously.

"Oh, it's just Disgust and Anger name calling each other, that's all." Fear chuckled.

"It's a shame that they fight all of the time, but at least Anger likes me." said Sadness, with a little smile on her face. "We don't get into arguments that much which is good."

"We're very glad to hear that, Sadness." Joy said happily. "However, that brickhead's gotta control his temper."

"I heard that!" Anger called.

"I know." the teardrop stated solemnly. "But what are you gonna do?"

"Okay, guys, we finally picked out a song that we're gonna sing." announced Disgust, as she walked over to the Emotions with Anger following from behind.

"You have?" asked Fear excitedly. "Really?"

"Yep. We hope that you guys enjoy our performance." she answered, smiling.

Anger and Disgust walked over to the karaoke machine as Anger opened the case. He then inserted the disc inside and just as he pushed the play button, a song started to play as they picked up the microphones.

"Hey, this is a pretty catchy song, I must say." replied Joy, as she was suddenly snapping her fingers along.

"I think I remember one time we were on our way to the grocery store and this song started playing on the car radio." Sadness said.

"Hmm, maybe that's what got Riley to start liking this song." said Fear.

"Could be." Joy said.

" _How could you know, how could you know that those were my eyes?_ " sung Disgust. " _Peeping through the floor, it's like they know, it's like they know I'm looking from the outside. And creeping to the door, it's like they know._ "

" _And now they're coming; yeah, now they're coming out from the shadows to take me to the court because they know that I shut this down._ " sung Anger. " _'Cause they been watching all my windows, they gathered up the warrant 'cause they…_ "

" _You understand, they got a plan for us. I bet you didn't know that I was dangerous._ " they sung in unison. " _It must be fate; I found a place for us. I bet you didn't know someone could love you this much._ "

" _How could they know, how could they know what I've been thinking? But they're right inside my head because they know._ " the brick sung. " _Because they know, what I've been hiding. They're right under my bed, they're in control._ "

" _Here they come, yeah; here they come out of the shadows to take me to the court because they know that I shut this down._ " Disgust sung. " _'Cause they been watching all my windows, they gathered up the warrant 'cause they…_ "

" _I've gotta get out of here. Sink down, into the dark._ " sung Anger softly, but clearly. " _Keep on running!_ "

" _I've gotta get of here. Sink down, into the dark._ " the broccoli sung softly, but clearly.

" _You understand, they got a plan for us. I bet you didn't know that I was dangerous._ " they sung loudly. " _It must be fate; I found a place for us. I bet you didn't know someone could love you this much._ "

"Hey, Disgust, I just wanted to say that you picked out a really good song for us to sing to." said Anger, looking all impressed.

"Why, thanks, Anger." Disgust complimented politely. "That song was my choice and I thought that it'd be perfect."

"You always pick out perfect songs, Disgust." replied Joy, as she tried to stay optimistic. "And can we just say one thing?"

"What's that?" she asked.

"You guys rock!" Joy, Sadness and Fear exclaimed proudly.

The two Emotions smiled warmly and Anger sung, " _Nobody's listening when we're alone. Nobody's listening, there's nobody listening. No one can hear us when we're alone. No one can hear us, no, no one can hear us._ "

" _I've gotta get out of here. Sink down, into the dark._ " Disgust sung softly, but clearly. " _Keep on running!_ "

" _I've gotta get out of here._ " the brick sung softly, but clearly. " _Sink down, into the dark._ "

" _You understand they got a plan for us. I bet you didn't know that I was dangerous._ " Disgust and Anger sung loudly, but triumphantly. " _It must be fate; I found a place for us. I bet you didn't know someone could love you this much._ "

Suddenly, they did a little dance and did an arm fold pose just as the song ended. Joy, Sadness and Fear stood up and applauded with enthusiasm.

"Wow! That was great!" cheered Joy enthusiastically.

"I enjoyed that very much!" Sadness said happily.

"Thanks, everybody!" complimented Disgust politely. "I'm glad that you all liked it!"

Anger and Disgust took their bows and then Disgust ejected the disc and placed it back into the case.

"Nicely job done singing, Disgust!" said Fear proudly, before he turned to the brick. "Especially you, bro!"

Anger started to growl furiously as his head started steaming once he heard that nickname.

"That's it! You've left me no choice!" he shouted.

"Oh-no, you better start running, Fear!" cried Sadness nervously.

"COME HERE, YOU!" bellowed Anger, as his head exploded with fire.

Fear screamed like a little girl and he immediately started running away. Anger chased him around the room nonstop.

"Here we go again." Disgust stated, as she rolled her eyes.

"Ay, yi, yi…" Joy murmured, as she face palmed herself in annoyance.

"I told you that you were gonna be in dead meat if you called me 'bro' again!" snarled Anger furiously, as he ran after Fear.

"I'm sorry, Anger!" the raw nerve wailed.

"Don't worry, the chase doesn't last that long." Sadness said to her coworkers. "They'll tire themselves out."

"They better because I gotta get my beauty sleep soon." replied Disgust seriously, with her hands on her hips.

"And we have one more song for all of us to sing to and I know just the one." announced Joy cheerfully.

A/N: And that wraps up chapter 15, folks! You heard what Joy said, the finale is just one chapter away which means that all of the Emotions are going to sing one more song and then "Karaoke Night" will be finished! Oh, and once again, the duet song that Disgust and Anger sung was "Dangerous" by Big Data and Joywave. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review! Now that the duets are over, the last chapter, like I said before, will be about when the Emotions sing a song that's from "Dirty Dancing" and the song was once reused on "Glee". Thanks for all your support, once again!

THANK YOU & See you all in the finale!

Remember, I do not own the songs and they belong to their rightful owners respectively!


	16. Finale

A/N: Well, this is it, everybody. This is the last, final chapter of "Karaoke Night" and OMG, I've come such a long way and this story is a huge success which is all thanks to you guys! Yeah, I know that all of you are sad that this story is coming to an end, but look on the bright side, at least we had a lot of fun singing along to the songs and I had a lot of fun writing it. So, the last song that the Emotions will be singing is "I've Had the Time of My Life" which was originally sung by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes and the song was heard in "Dirty Dancing" and on "Glee". However, the Emotions will be singing the "Glee" version of this song. You should go listen to both versions of it and believe me, they're excellent! Anyway, the finale will start in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "Inside Out" or this song.**

Chapter 16

Finale

At last, Anger grew exhausted from chasing Fear for fifteen minutes. He was panting as he tried to catch up with his breathing and Fear was clinging onto Joy, whimpering.

"You okay now, Fear?" Joy asked with concern.

"Uh-uh." whimpered Fear, as he shook his head.

"That's what I figured." said Disgust, looking all agitated.

"It's alright, it's over now." the teardrop said soothingly.

"Hey, brickhead, did you enjoy chasing Fear?" asked Disgust with sarcasm to Anger.

"Yes, I did, thank you for asking. Also, do _not_ call me a brickhead!" Anger growled, as he pointed his stubby finger at Disgust.

"Okay, moving on!" interrupted Joy quickly. "We've heard enough arguing for one night!"

"Joy, you know we only have one more song to sing to, right?" Sadness reminded the star.

"That's right, Sadness." replied Joy, as she put her hand on her shoulder. "And you know that I haven't forgotten about that."

"Hey, if all of us are singing a song together, then don't we need three more microphones?" asked Fear, as he pointed out.

Joy looked back at the karaoke machine which only had two microphones attached to it and then looked back at him.

"You're absolutely right, Fear!" she exclaimed. "You go find the three microphones in my bedroom and I'm gonna go pick out the song."

"You got it, Joy." Fear answered, as he gave himself a salute.

He ran upstairs to get the microphones while Joy ran straight to the drawer. Luckily, it didn't take that long for them to finally find what they were looking for. Fear attached the microphones into the karaoke machine and then Joy opened the case and inserted the disc into the player.

"Alright, everybody! Let's finish our karaoke night off with one more song!" the star announced loudly.

"Are you ready for this, kid?" asked Anger.

"You bet I am, Anger." responded Sadness confidentially.

"I'm ready too, so let's do this!" said Disgust happily.

When the Emotions got their microphones, Joy pushed the play button and a song started to play.

" _Now I've had the time of my life. No, I never felt like this before._ " sung Joy. " _Yes, I swear it's the truth, and I owe it all to you._ "

"' _Cause I've had the time of my life and I owe it all to you._ " sung Sadness, smiling.

Fear stepped up and sung, " _I've been waiting for so long, now I've finally found someone stand by me._ "

" _We saw the writing on the wall as we felt this magical fantasy._ " sung Disgust proudly.

" _Now with passion in our eyes, there's no way we could disguise it secretly._ " Anger sung.

" _So we take each other's hand 'cause we seem to understand the urgency, oh!_ " Joy and Fear sung. " _Just remember…_ "

" _You're the one thing, I can't get enough of._ " Sadness sung.

" _So I'll tell you something, this could be love because…_ " the brick sung.

" _I've had the time of my life! No, I never felt this way before._ " the Emotions sung loudly. " _Yes, I swear it's the truth, and I owe it all to you._ "

" _Hey, baby!_ " the raw nerve sung.

" _Hey, baby!_ " Disgust sung happily. " _With my body and soul, I want you more than you'll ever know._ "

" _So we'll just let it go, don't be afraid to lose control._ " the male Emotions sung in unison.

" _Yes, I know what's on your mind when you say, 'Stay with me tonight!'!_ " the female Emotions sung in unison.

" _Stay with me._ " Anger and Fear sung. " _Just remember, you're the one thing, I can't get enough of._ "

" _So I'll tell you something, this could be love because…_ " the female Emotions sung.

" _I've had the time of my life! No, I never felt this way before. Yes, I swear it's the truth, and I owe it all to you 'cause I've had the time of my life._ " the Emotions sung in unison. " _And I've searched through every open door 'til I found the truth, and I owe it all to you._ "

"And you know, Team Happy, this song really sums up how all of us up here feel about all of you." replied Joy happily.

"Aww, we love you, Joy!" the four Emotions said sweetly.

" _Now I've had the time of my life._ " sung Fear. " _No, I've never felt this way before._ "

" _Never felt this way…_ " sung Sadness.

" _Yes, I swear it's the truth, and I owe it all to you!_ " Disgust and Anger sung in unison.

" _I've had the time of my life! No, I never felt this way before. Yes, I swear it's the truth, and I owe it all to you 'cause I've had the time of my life. And I searched through every open door 'til I found the truth, and I owe it all to you! Oh, whoa-oh-oh-whoa!_ " the Emotions sung loudly, but proudly before timidly, " _Now I've had the time of my life._ "

"Wow! This has been the best karaoke night ever and I'm not even kidding!" cried Disgust enthusiastically, once the song ended.

"That was a lot of fun, Joy!" said Sadness happily.

"Joy, you know how to turn a boring night into a fun night!" agreed Anger proudly. "Kudos to you!"

"Alright, you guys!" Joy chuckled, as she ejected the disc and placed it back into the case before putting it back into the drawer.

"Hey, Joy, can we perform another karaoke night next time?" asked Fear excitedly.

"Of course we can, Fear!" Joy answered, as she turned the karaoke machine off. "We'll do it again on another special occasion."

"I'm sad that our karaoke night is over, but at least I had fun." Sadness replied, with a sad smile on her face.

"I think I'm getting sleepy now." Disgust yawned tiredly. "Good night, guys. I'll see you all in the morning."

She was the first one to leave and then Fear, Anger and Sadness both started to yawn.

"You know, I think I should get to bed too." Fear replied, as his eyes started to droop a little. "I don't wanna be cranky in the morning."

"Come on, I'll take you to bed, kiddo." Anger said kindly to the teardrop.

"Thank you, Anger." Sadness complimented politely, before she looked at Joy. "Night, Joy."

"Good night, guys!" Joy called, once everyone left. "Oh, and fantastic job once again!"

She detached all of the microphones and carried the karaoke machine up to her bedroom. Once she got there, Joy went into her closet and gently placed the karaoke machine down along with the microphones. Then, she got into bed and fell asleep with that big smile on her face. This would be a night that they would never forget.

The end

A/N: Well, that's that! That wraps up "Karaoke Night" and this wonderful story/songfic will stay on this site forever and ever! I hope all of you guys enjoyed this finale and the story! Please review, follow and favorite, but rude and mean reviews aren't welcome here! Once again, the song that the Emotions sung was "I've Had the Time of My Life" which was the "Glee" version of it. Thank you all so much for supporting and for encouraging me to keep up with this story, especially to HollyAnne1084. I'm so happy that I finally finished this story and don't forget, a new story is coming soon, so stay tuned! Once again, please review this chapter and I seriously hope that you all enjoyed this story!

THANK YOU & Orangebird124 has left the building! (Well, for now.)

Remember, I do not, I do repeat; do NOT own all of the songs. They belong to their rightful owners respectively!


End file.
